


The New Kid In Town

by Joxie



Series: Naturally Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: A peek into the world of Sam, Dean and Robbie. A collection of short stories and drabbles set in the Naturally Supernatural Universe.  Naturally Supernatural Universe - Naturally supernatural, The New Kid In Town, Family Matters.





	1. Robbies Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Robbie’s Revenge

 

Pretty soon they discovered motel rooms and very young babies didn’t mix. So they rented a small apartment which was shabby but clean. Dean grumbled much of the time but to Sam’s not so hidden amusement began to nest.

 

Sam was amazed at the amount of stuff a small baby needed, Dean less so he still had vivid memories from Sam’s childhood and all the shit he needed. Between them they were muddling through and somehow coping.

 

“Is it supposed to look like that” Sam asked a little shocked and put off.

 

“Its only…” Pure evil amusement laced Dean’s tone.

 

“I know what it is but man the smell the…” Sam was lost for words to express himself.

 

“You wanted to learn how to change his diaper” Dean was still far to amused for Sam’s liking “you should have seen some of the ones you presented me with.”

 

Sam really didn’t like the thought of that so got back to the task in hand. Carefully he took hold of Robbie’s feet hoisting them up and into the air. While he reluctantly dabbed at him with a wet wipe.

 

“Man your going to have to more thorough than that or do you want the little dude to get diaper rash?” Dean pointed out still vastly amused.

 

“Do you want to do this?” Sam asked over sweetly.

 

“No you carry on” Dean waited.

 

Robbie tried to kicked and let out a wail when he couldn’t he struggled until Sam let go of his feet. Sam looked to his brother for advice but Dean just grinned at him unhelpfully.

 

Deciding he didn’t like being ignored Robbie let out a piercing scream his face went red and tears were ready to fall. Sam leant over him and was about to pick him up, when a stream of piss hit his shirt a few drops even splashed onto his face. That was it for Dean he broke out in loud and long laughter.

 

“Man oh man how sweet is revenge” he snorted.

 

“I didn’t” Sam denied automatically.

 

“You did and more than once” Dean retorted “you were a gusher and had perfect aim.”

 

With a look of disgust Sam unbuttoned his wet and smelly shirt “I’ll take him in the shower with me.” He threw the shirt into a corner and picked up Robbie who had stopped crying and intead looked pleased with himself.

 

“Don’t drown him” Dean called after Sam’s retreating back.

 

It was a short shower just long enough to get them both clean. Sam wrapped Robbie in a fluffy white towell then carried him out of the bathroom. The baby wriggled happily and made content noises.

 

“We both survived” Sam handed Robbie to Dean who was sitting on the room’s only chair his shirt undone. Dean pulled the towell free and brought Robbie to his breast hungrily he latched on and began to suckle.

 

Watching Sam search for clean clothes Dean smirked and suggested “Don’t get dressed on my account” he was ignored.

 

Suitably clothed Sam turned back to look at Dean and his breath caught in his throat. The sight of Dean Madonna like feeding there son washed over him. The scene warmed Sam from head to toe and inside out.

 

“Quit biting” Dean scolded Robbie as he continued to suckle at his breast, he looked up to see Sam grinning at him.

 

“At least he’s not teething yet” Sam offered as some sort of consolation.

 

“You think of the most revolting things” Dean told his brother “the diners closed when that happens Robs” he advised his son who took no notice.


	2. Trials

Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Trials

 

“How did Bobby take the news?” Sam unpacked the shopping bags and put items in the cupboard and fridge.

 

“He went very quiet for a minute I thought he’d had heart attack” Dean grinned.

 

“He’s coming then?” Sam was already sure of the answer.

 

“Jet propelled I’d say” Dean confirmed.

 

**********************************************************

 

Bobby waited until Dean had gone out for more beer and Sam was busy in the kitchen. He took a small hip flask from his jacket pocket and unscrewed its lid. He leant over Robbie’s carry cot and splashed a few drops of the holy water on his face. The baby made a small complaining noise but didn’t cry.

 

He screwed the lid back onto the flask and pocketed it. Bobby glanced around the room to make sure he was still alone with the baby. Then reached into another pocket and brought out a silver St Christopher wrapped in tissue paper. The thin paper fell to the floor Bobby pressed the medal into the child’s hand.

 

“He’s just a baby mine and Dean’s son” Sam stood in the door way his body rigid and the look in his eyes offended.

 

“You can’t be too careful” Bobby responded calmly easying the St Christopher from Robbie’s clutching fingers “don’t be so touchy boy.”

 

“If you don’t want to be his grandfather Dean won’t understand but I will” Sam’s tone was hurt with an undertone of anger in it.

 

“Drop the attitude nothing would stop me from being his grand daddy you idjit” Bobby tossed a small parcel over to Sam who caught it easily “a gift for him since he’s too young for a tattoo.”

 

Sam opened the box to find a solid silver bangle nestled in its red silk lining; old magical symbols decorated its surface “protection from possession?” He guessed.

 

“Yeah, its charmed so he can’t lose it” Bobby went on “with the added plus that’ll always fit him.”

 

“I don’t know what to say” Sam mumbled.

 

“Then say nothing and stop being an ass” Bobby adviced.

 

Sam took his advice and grinned.


	3. The Godfather

Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

The Godfather

 

He leant over the cradle and shook the rattle; a high pitched squeak of delight was his reward. He shook it again and more noises of happiness answered the action.

 

“He can’t really focus yet Cas” Dean was amused “I wondered when you would turn up again.”

 

“Robert John is thriving” Castiel said the rattle hanging in his hand.

 

Dean went tense “You and your kind will leave my son alone do you hear me?”

 

“We mean him no harm I was merely curious” Castiel blinked.

 

Dean came over to the cradle and picked Robbie up he gurgled and spit bubbles covered his lips. Dean considered Castiel for a moment before offering “Would you like to hold him?”

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide in shock “May I?”

 

“Sure like this” Dean took the rattle from him and placed Robbie in the angel’s arms making sure he supported the child’s head.

 

“He truly is a miracle” Castiel gazed down at Robbie in wonder.

 

“Yeah well you would know” Dean smiled at the picture his son and Castiel made “thank you.”

 

Castiel looked puzzled “What for?”

 

“For him” he nodded at Robbie.

 

Castiel blinked “I was ordered…”

 

“All the same thank you” Dean stopped Castiel completing his sentence “I never thought I’d have any family of my own well apart from Sam.”

 

Castiel ducked his head and came close as any angel could to blushing “I am happy for you.”

 

Sam walked into the small bedroom “You can’t take him” he was by Dean’s side in seconds.

 

“I have no wish to deprive you of your son” Castiel replied calmly.

 

“Cas how would you feel about being Robbie’s godfather?” Dean asked ignoring Sam’s glowering presence “the kid needs all the family he can get.”

 

“I would be honoured” Castiel looked yearningly at the child in his arms “I will guide and teach him right from wrong.” He placed Robbie back in his cradle and disappeared with a smile on his face.

 

“You’re probably going to regret that” Sam was over at the cradle checking Robbie over.

 

“Cas might have stick up his ass but he’s trustworthy” Dean said firmly.

 

“If you say so” Sam didn’t sound convinced “I suppose having flasher mac around won’t hurt.”

 

 

The Godfather Two

 

“What the hell are you doing Cas?” Dean demanded rushing to the angel’s side.

 

Castiel continued lowering Robbie into the bath full of clear cold water “Baptising him I can’t be a godfather otherwise.”

 

Robbie disappeared under the water struggling and screaming “In the name of the Father…” Castiel’s voice droned on.

 

Dean leapt onto his back and tried to yank both him and the baby away from the water. He might as well have just been hugging him for all the impact he made. With a twitch of his shoulders Castiel sent Dean to the floor where he landed on his ass.

 

“Fuck it Cas he doesn’t have gills” Dean yelled scrambling to his feet in time to hear his son’s whimpers as Castiel withdrew him from the water again.

 

“Robert John beloved of God” Castiel held him out to Dean who snatched him protectively to his chest.

 

“Who died and made you John the Baptist” Dean stroked Robbie’s back as he continued to whimper and chew on his small curled fist.

 

“No one has died your son is blessed” Castiel was confused.

 

Dean counted to ten “Didn’t the screaming clue you in? You frightened him Cas.”

 

Castiel looked remorseful “He is less so now?”

 

Thinking what was the point Dean replied “He’s fine.”

 

Robbie nuzzled against Dean’s chest lips trying to latch onto a nipple through his tee shirt. Seeking comfort the only way he knew, knowing instinctively that while he was held by Dean he was safe.

 

“He’s hungry” Castiel commented softly.

 

“He’s always hungry” Dean smiled down at Robbie “aren’t you champ.”


	4. First Word  &  Round One

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

First Word

 

“Momma!” Dean glared at Sam who was grinning like his face was about to split in half.

 

“Momma” Robbie’s tone was more demanding this time around.

 

“He talking to you” Dean growled and turned to stamp out of the room.

 

Robbie made a noise of distress and fat wet tears ran down his cheeks. Sam scooped up his son and walked over to Dean the look in his eyes challenging. Resigned Dean plucked Robbie from Sam and let him cling.

 

“Hey champ no need for tears big boys don’t cry you know” he muttered gently rubbing Robbie’s back as he calmed down.

 

“Momma” Robbie whimpered.

 

“Yeah here” Dean’s tone was gruff and he sent Sam a death glare when his grin returned.

 

 

 

 

Round One 

 

“Are you saying you‘re incapable of home schooling him?” Dean challenged.

 

“That’s not the point Robbie needs the company of other children” Sam fired back.

 

“He doesn’t need to go to school for that” Dean replied stubbornly.

 

“He needs a normal childhood not to be dragged up like we were” Sam knew his tactless words had cut deep the moment he uttered them.

 

Dean went rigid “Dad did the best he could” he bit out.

 

“No he didn’t you did” Sam kept his tone even “I want Robbie to celebrate Christmas and his birthday in a stable environment with both of his parents.”

 

“That can be done on the road Sammy” Dean’s voice was tense.

 

“And the first time a hunt clashes with his birthday or a doctor’s appointment?” Sam enquired.

 

“What do you want me to say Sam? That all I’m good for is hunting?” Dean demanded hoarsely. 

 

“Your not and I don’t” Sam took hold of his brother’s shoulders “all I want is for us both to put Robbie’s needs first.”

 

Dean pulled free angrily “You and Robbie are always my first priority.”

 

“Other hunters have a home base why can’t we? Then Robbie can go to school and have real friends” Sam ploughed on.

 

“Hunting on weekends and holidays we could never make it work” Dean mumbled.

 

“It would only be until he is old enough to understand then we can think again” Sam coaxed.

 

“Fine you win we’ll try it your way” Dean’s expression was stiff “but I reserve the right to say I told you so.”


	5. D For Dean D For Domestic

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

D For Dean D For Domestic

 

It caught the light and caught Robbie’s attention at the same time. A chubby little hand reached out to grab it only to be stopped by a much larger one and a tutting sound.

 

“That’s Pop’s amulet mustn’t touch” Dean scolded.

 

“Give Momma, give Momma” Robbie demanded disapprovingly.

 

Dean grimaced his plans to get Robbie to call him anything but Mom were failing miserably much to Sam’s delight.

 

“Time for bed” he announced swinging Robbie up into his arms.

 

“No….No bed” Robbie yelled shaking his head.

 

“Yes yes” Dean returned as Robbie took a breath “don’t even think about it or I’ll let Sammy feed you porridge tomorrow” he threatened.

 

Robbie went quiet “You think porridge is bad wait until he starts shoving muesli down your throat.”

 

Dean settled Robbie down checked he was wearing his bangle and laid a salt ring around his bed.

 

He kissed his cheek and whispered “Go to sleep.”

 

Robbie snuggled down looking innocent as only the very young can. Dean switched the light off and went to the kitchen.

 

“I’ve turned into a god damn housewife” he muttered to himself “taking care of the baby, making sure there’s a hot meal waiting for my man.”

 

Dean opened the oven door to check the pizza as he stood up again a pair of strong arms curled around him from behind. Sam dropped a kiss on the back of his neck.

 

“Honey I’m home” he teased.

 

Dean turned in his arms and kissed Sam tongue delving into the hot willing mouth, hands running over the hard toned body. Long moments later he let Sam go and walked out of the kitchen.

 

“I’m bored” floated behind Dean.

 

Sam knew better than to give him some old cliché in reply “It won’t last forever” he said instead.

 

“Damn straight it won’t” Dean confirmed.

 

“Get a job and I’ll stay home with him” Sam suggested.

 

Dean grunted and threw himself onto the couch Sam sat beside him “Bobby’s offer still holds good and you’re a wonder fixing cars” he tried to tempt him.

 

“We can’t keep running to Bobby even if he is family” Dean retorted.

 

“He’d be happy to have us there and you know it” Sam told him.

 

“Yeah well offering and the reality are two different things” Dean replied.

 

The pizza finished and four beers down Dean was full of peace and love. He loved Sam and wanted a piece of him. Spread over him like a warm amorous blanket Dean took full advantage of his situation.

 

He nipped his way across Sam’s strong jaw then breathed lightly over his ear. Sam shivered as Dean mouthed and licked at his earlobe.

 

“Gonna see you right gonna fuck you good Sammy” Dean’s lips settled on Sam’s neck and he bite down gently sucking the flesh greedily.

 

Sam wriggled and groaned beneath his brother’s attentions. Somehow they had both lost there shirts but Sam couldn’t remember when and didn’t care as Dean began to lick then flick at his nipples with his strong fingers. Small flames of pleasure pain rippled through him. 

 

Dean’s hand rolled Sam’s balls and he wondered where his jeans had gone. Two thick fingers probed beneath his balls blunt and wet they pressed slowly into him. 

 

“Stop pissing about and get them in” a hoarse whisper escaped Sam.

 

“If your college friends could see you now” Dean smirked while twisting and scissoring his fingers “think they’d all fuck you first before disowning you” he pulled his fingers free and Sam whimpered.

 

Dean folded Sam’s knees to his chest and lined himself up pushing gently at Sam’s opening but not penetrating he waited.

 

“Dean” Sam groaned.

 

“You know what I want to hear” Dean crooned.

 

“Fuck you” Sam hissed.

 

“Not until we’re sure you can’t knock me up again” Dean replied lightly.

 

“Please, please fuck me Dean I want your pretty big cock in me oh so much” Sam pitched his tone at a girly level.

 

Dean grinned “Nearly but not quite.”

 

“Fuck it all” Sam was very near to sulking “love me make love to me Dean.”

 

“You are such a girl Sammy” he pushed into Sam’s more than ready body joining them completely.

 

Sam unfolded his legs spreading them as wide as he could on the couch. Dean leant forward and kissed him deeply and sweetly, he pulled back slowly only to plunge forward again quickly. Settling into a rhythm that would satisfy them both.

 

“Bad girl, bad girl” Robbie’s screams pulled them from there post coital doze.

 

Within seconds they were armed and creeping into his room, Robbie’s tearful face greeted them and he reached for Dean. Who put his gun down as he sat on the bed and hugged the little boy.

 

“What’s up champ bad dream?” Dean stroked Robbie’s back soothingly.

 

“She hurt Daddy” Robbie sniffed. 

 

Dean glanced at Sam who was still checking the room and its salt lines “Daddy’s fine see.”

 

“I saw her she hurt Daddy” Robbie declared as a few more tears fell.

 

“Hey it was just a dream there’s just you, me and Momma here promise” Sam sat on the other side of the bed placing a hand on Robbie’s shoulder.

 

“I think this calls for hot chocolate don’t you Sammy?” Dean asked brightly.

 

“And a story?” Robbie asked hopefully.

 

“I think Momma’s stories of daring do probably started all this off” Sam smiled tightly.

 

Dean just shrugged at that and left Sam to his story telling. The kitchen floor was cold beneath his feet reminding him he was still naked. Well at least the kid wouldn’t be a prude Dean thought to himself. While the milk was warming he got his jeans and pulled them on better late than never drifted through his mind.

 

“He nodded off during Beauty And The Beast” Sam announced his presence he was dressed though his feet were still bare.

 

Dean poured the hot milk into mugs and gave them a quick stir. The aroma of comforting chocolate filled his senses.

 

“You think he’s like you?” Dean handed one of the mugs to Sam.

 

“You mean apart from having my brains and dashing good looks” Sam smiled and tried to be light hearted.

 

Dean didn’t look amused “No I mean your freaky whatever.”

 

Sam lost his smile “I don’t know maybe…” He shrugged.

 

“Jesus two of you gee how lucky can one guy get” Dean said a touch sarcastically.

 

“He’ll be okay Robbie’s got us” Sam sipped his chocolate “we’ll teach him how to cope with it and when to use it.”

 

“Don’t tell and just don’t” there was dark amusement in Dean’s voice.

 

“You control it” Sam’s eyes flashed “it doesn’t control you.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow “We’ll soon see won’t we?”


	6. Destiny and Other Crap

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

 

Destiny and Other Crap

 

“There’s no turning your back on destiny Sam” Ruby smiled smugly.

 

“Just watch me” Sam replied coldly.

 

“Those winged wonders can’t really believe he’ll” she gestured to Robbie “make any real difference?”

 

Sam held his son tighter and he whimpered sensing the tense atmosphere “One warning threaten my family and I’ll end you” Sam gritted out.

 

“See Sammy it’s your nature to destroy and kill” a knife appeared in her hand and suddenly she was far to close “let me free you.”

 

Sam tried to deflect her causing the knife skid across his ribs. There was a flash of light and Robbie screamed, Ruby was sent spinning into a wall pinned there by seemingly nothing. Sam looked at Robbie who was still staring at Ruby with a look of concentration on his face.

 

“Bad blood will out Sammy…” Ruby gasped.

 

Sam held his hand out palm facing her “I warned you bitch.”

 

This time Ruby screamed as she crumpled to the ground her very essence burnt from her borrowed body and destroyed. Shaking Sam examined Robbie frantically as the boy silently watched him.

 

Sam turned pale at the sight of bright red blood seeping through the sleeve of Robbie’s tee shirt. The cut was high on his upper arm and bleeding freely.

 

“Oh god” Sam panicked “first aid kit where the…” Grabbing the box he headed for the kitchen.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine Robbie” he swept the table top clear “Mom’s going to be major league pissed but that’s okay as well.”

 

A stressful half an hour later Robbie’s wound was cleaned and stitched. Cradling his son in his arms Sam felt in need of a stiff drink and a good cry. 

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

It had been a simple salt and burn but man Dean felt good. With Robbie weaned he was now able to stretch his wings a bit and get back to what he was good at. Plus Sam got his quality time with Robbie so it was all working out well.

 

“I’m back” he called out entering the apartment but only silence answered him.

 

Dean pulled his gun out then proceeded to search each room as he came to them. He let out a breath of relief when he found Sam and Robbie sleeping in the main bedroom. That is until he noticed Robbie’s bandaged arm.

 

Dean slumped onto the bed and reached out with shaking hand. Sam eyes snapped open and he found himself being hugged Robbie sandwiched between them.

 

“Hey, hey easy there” Dean wasn’t really complaining but it got Sam’s attention and he let his brother go.

 

Beneath the shock and relief anger smouldered making Dean’s tone harsh “What happened?”

 

“A knife” Sam’s eyes went to where Robbie lay dozing.

 

“Did you take him to hospital” Sam shook his head and wouldn’t meet his brothers eyes “why the fuck not” Dean groaned “child services.”

 

“The cut was clean he only needed six stitches and he was a good boy about it” Sam spoke just above a whisper.

 

“Fuck it Sam I was only gone forty eight hours you gotta be more careful with him. How’d he get hold of a knife anyway?” Sam opened his mouth to reply but Dean got there first “Ruby!”

 

“She caught me by surprise” Sam returned his own temper on the rise he moved unthinkingly and flinched.

 

“You’re hurt” it wasn’t a question.

 

“I’m fine” Sam replied stubbornly.

 

Dean tugged Sam’s tee shirt free and upwards he sucked in a breath. There was an angry gash where the knife had slid over Sam’s ribs.

 

“It’s not as bad as it looks” Sam said defiantly.

 

“Sam?” Dean wanted the truth.

 

“I didn’t lie to you Ruby did attack us” Sam was going pink about the cheeks.

 

“What did you leave out Sammy?” Dean knew when his brother was hiding something from him.

 

“Robbie threw her against the wall” Sam waited for the explosion but it didn’t come.

 

“Jesus” Dean groaned “that’s it start packing.”

 

“What? No I dealt with her” Sam told him.

 

“You dealt with her” Dean asked tiredly.

 

“Used her own knife on her” Sam lied easily.

 

Dean wasn’t to be distracted “Whatever if that bitch can find us what’s stopping the rest move your ass Sammy.”

 

“But Dean…” Sammy stuttered.

 

“No buts stop whining and put Robbie first” Dean ordered.

 

The silence in the Impala wasn’t a comfortable one as Dean concentrated on the road and stuffing his emotions back in place. While Sam kept darting worried looks at him.

 

“Sorry” Sam’s guilt was written large on his face.

 

“Words Sammy its actions that count we can’t be careless where Robbie is concerned. Dad kept us on the move not just to annoy you but because it’s safer than being a sitting target, damn it all Sammy he’s going to have that scar for the rest of his life” Dean finally ran out of words.

 

Sam glanced at Robbie in the back seat safely strapped into his chair “Okay Dean so what do we do now?”

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

Dean grabbed the bags leaving Sam to carry there sleeping son from the car. Late as it was Bobby had waited up for them he poured out drinks while Sam took Robbie upstairs and put him to bed.

 

On his return Bobby handed Sam a glass of whiskey “So enlighten me what’s wrong?”

 

“Robbie is gifted” Sam replied before Dean could.

 

“What he plays the piano or?” Bobby asked.

 

“He throws people into walls and has prophetic dreams” Dean said bluntly.

 

“A chip off the old block” Bobby replied quietly glancing at Sam “what do you expect from me?”

 

“Is there anyway to block his powers” Dean emptied his glass.

 

With a look of pure anger Sam blurted “No!”

 

“Got to say I agree no block would be permanent you wouldn’t want a teenage Robbie suddenly discovering he had powers” Bobby refilled Dean’s glass.

 

Dean shuddered at the thought of a stroppy Robbie with newly discovered powers “If he’s anything like Sam was no” he took a sip from his glass “what do we do then?”

 

“Bring him up to respect both himself and other people, hope for the best and prepare for the worst as always” Bobby advised.

 

“Your offer still open Bobby?” Sam asked.

 

“Till hell freezes over boy” Bobby confirmed.

 

“Great Dean would like to start straight away he’s bored” Sam finished his drink and headed upstairs.

 

“It’s his time of the mouth” Dean explained.

 

Bobby snorted “Stay as long as you like Dean I’ve room to spare and an extra pair of hands is always welcome.”

 

“Thanks Bobby” he nodded goodnight and followed Sam upstairs.


	7. Fire Watch

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Fire Watch

 

“This is?” Dean held up a silver flask.

 

“Holy water” Robbie replied “it burns demons.”

 

“Right it can give you those extra seconds to kill the bitches” Dean said approvingly.

 

Robbie was wide eyed “Bitches” he muttered.

 

“You better believe it” Dean concurred.

 

He placed the flask on the table in front of him and picked up a shotgun cartridge “Ghosts are repelled by salt” Dean went on. 

 

“Salt rings” Robbie burst out.

 

“Yeah keep the suckers out” Dean said approvingly “we also pack these” he held the cartridge up “with rock salt won’t kill them but hurts them like hell.”

 

“I can throw….” Robbie stopped at the look in Dean’s eyes.

 

“What did we tell you about that?” Dean demanded.

 

“Not to” Robbie looked stubborn.

 

“That’s right you have to know the basic’s first before tangling with the fancy stuff” Dean kept his tone as calm as possible.

 

“Dad says” Robbie began.

 

“You’re too young for any training at all” Dean finished for him.

 

“I want to learn” Robbie said.

 

“And you will but basic’s first” Dean told him firmly.

 

Frowning Robbie pursed his lips “Fine.”

 

“Good” Dean smiled “right rock salt and cartridges.”

 

Sam walked into the kitchen where Dean and Robbie were filling cartridges with salt. Well at least Dean was Robbie just seemed to be covered in salt.

 

“This sucks” his son announced.

 

“Robbie” Sam warned.

 

“But it does” Robbie pouted.

 

“We don’t use that sort of language” Sam told him.

 

“Son of a bitch” Robbie said defiantly.

 

“That’s it go to your room” Sam ordered.

 

“Daddy” Robbie sniffed.

 

“Upstairs now” Sam told him.

 

Robbie left at a gallop “I hate you” he yelled in passing.

 

“A little harsh” Dean commented.

 

“He needs boundaries he’s only four” Sam sat in Robbie’s vacated chair.

 

“Five next month” Dean corrected him.

 

“Whatever he can’t speak to people like that” Sam said.

 

“I did” Dean smiled.

 

“I rest my case” Sam smiled back “anyway you’ll be up there later playing good cop to my bad cop.”

 

“Go give him a bath bitch” Dean went back to the cartridges.

 

“I’m gone” Sam went after Robbie.

 

Swooping into the bedroom he swept Robbie up and carried him to the bathroom.

 

“I’m sorry Daddy” Robbie wrapped his arms tightly around Sam.

 

“What for?” Sam asked.

 

“Using bad words” Robbie mumbled.

 

“Good boy” Sam sat Robbie on the toilet and began undressing him.

 

“Mom uses bad words” Robbie commented. 

 

“Well he shouldn’t” Sam added silently “at least not around you.”

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

The next afternoon Robbie tiptoed into his parent’s bedroom and grabbed his Mom’s flask of holy water. Quietly he sneaked back into his own room where his teddy was still sitting in the middle of a ring of salt.

 

“Let teddy go!” He demanded splashing water over the helpless bear.

 

He then picked up a book from his bedside table and yelled “Sequens ex…er…cismus recit..ari bad demon potest ab episc…opis” he stumbled over the bits of Latin he’d heard his Daddy practising.

 

A noise startled him and he turned and saw Sam standing in the doorway a bemused look on his face.

 

“What are you doing Robbie?” He asked trying not to grin.

 

“I’m excising teddy” he furtively looked around and lowered his voice “he’s evil.”

 

“Exorcising” Sam automatically corrected his son coming fully into the room.

 

He plucked the teddy from the salt circle and examined the bear sniffing at its soggy salty fur “Well he sure smells evil” he told Robbie “come on lets give him a wash.”

 

Robbie followed Sam into the kitchen He’s all better now isn’t he Daddy?”

 

“Yeah you did a good job” Sam smiled “but now he needs to be cleaned up.”

 

Once the sink was full of warm soapy water teddy was dropped into it. Sam let Robbie use a stool so that he could reach and watched as he splashed happily.

 

Dean was bent over an old wreck trying to salvage reusable parts from it. He straightened up just in time to see both Sam and Robbie coming out of the house.

 

“Do you think the demon went into any of my other toys?” Robbie asked Sam earnestly.

 

“I shouldn’t think so” Sam assured him.

 

Dean’s curiosity was peaked “What’s up?” He eyed the wet teddy Robbie was clutching.

 

“I exercised….exorcised teddy” Robbie told him proudly.

 

“Really” Dean grinned.

 

“The whole nine yards salt, holy water and my pocket bible” Sam told him.

 

“Cool can’t be too careful Robs” Dean praised.

 

Robbie almost glowed with happiness “Daddy helped me wash teddy.”

 

Sam took the said teddy from Robbie and hung it by the ears on there small washing line.

 

“Sam ever tell you about his teddy?” Dean smirked.

 

Robbie shook his head and looked at Sam curiously “You had a teddy?”

 

“There was nothing wrong with Cheltenham until you set him on fire” Sam accused Dean.

 

“I gave him a proper hunter’s funeral” Dean retorted.

 

“Should I…” Robbie was cut off in mid flow.

 

“No!” Sam and Dean said together.

 

“No playing with matches or my lighter promise Robbie” Dean said more calmly.

 

“Okay” Robbie agreed.

 

“Or throwing him on the fire” Sam added.

 

“I wouldn’t” Robbie defended himself looking very much like Dean at that moment.

 

“See that you don’t” Sam warned hoping for the best.


	8. Respect

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Respect

 

Robbie pulled the crumpled magazine from under the mattress. His eyes wide and round as he turned its pages gazing at the pictures. He was so engrossed that he didn’t hear the door open and jumped as Dean spoke.

 

“What are you reading Robs” Dean’s hand plucked the magazine from Robbie’s grasp.

 

On seeing what it was Dean bit his lip in an effort not to smile “Where did you get this?” He asked seriously.

 

“I found it” Robbie wouldn’t meet his eyes.

 

“Issues of Busty Asian Beauties just don’t fall out of the sky where did you get it?” Dean asked again.

 

“It was in the Impala’s glove compartment” Robbie confessed meeting Dean’s eyes.

 

Dean wondered how Sam would handle this situation and opened his mouth “Look Robs girls are different from us you’ve got to respect them this isn’t respecting them” his conscience pricked as the words left his mouth.

 

“Why?” Robbie asked.

 

“Well one day you’ll have a special girl of your own and you wouldn’t want other people seeing her like that would you?” Dean turned bright red “Not that I’m saying girls are objects” he stumbled on “they are…”

 

“The other half of the sky” Sam looked amused and Dean wondered how much he’d heard.

 

“Do you understand?” Dean asked Robbie.

 

“Yesss” he didn’t sound too sure.

 

“Look Robbie take our word for it as you get older you’ll find there worth respecting” Sam closed the subject and pinched the magazine out of Dean’s hand.

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

“So do you respect me?” Dean asked tongue in cheek as he closed the bedroom curtains.

 

“My respect for you is out standing” Sam grinned.

 

“So I see” Dean gave the evidence a gentle squeeze.

 

Sam grunted softly “Going to suck it for me?”

 

“How about you beg” Dean said.

 

“How about you suck it and see” Sam suggested.

 

“Who says romance is dead” Dean dropped to his knees taking Sam deeply into his mouth.

 

Sam groaned lushly and his hips jerked in response to the hot mouth and clever tongue “God your good at that Deanna” he smirked.

 

“If we had a Mom I’d go back to her” before Sam could respond to that Dean had swallowed him again.

 

A tide of pleasure surged through Sam and he thrust gently at first but lost control when Dean pressed two fingers into him without warning.

 

“Sodding hell!” He screamed as his whole body jerked and he flat out fucked Dean’s mouth. Coming hard when Dean’s fingers stroked over his sweet spot with just the right amount of pressure and speed. 

 

Dean’s own climax followed within seconds and they both ended up sprawled on the bedroom floor. Breathless but feeling so very good and content.


	9. Boundaries

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Boundaries

 

Robbie flung himself at Castiel “Cas where have you been its been ages.”

 

Castiel awkwardly hugged the child “On my father’s business” he replied.

 

“Mom’s on a hunt with Grandpa Bobby but Daddy’s here” Robbie tugged Castiel into the house “Daddy Cas is here.”

 

Sam wiped his hands clean and left the kitchen “Hi Cas” he grinned “you’ve just missed Dean.”

 

“So I have already been informed” Castiel replied.

 

“Can we go to the play park” Robbie looked first at Sam and then pleadingly at Castiel.

 

“I’ve got research to do but if Cas would like to take you it fine with me” Sam left the ball in Castiel’s court.

 

“Yes it would be a pleasant diversion” Castiel agreed reached out and touched Robbie’s forehead and they were gone.

 

“Wow I’ll never get tired of that” Robbie grinned before racing over to the swings.

 

Castiel sat on a bench watching the boy enjoy himself. A young woman sat down beside him as her own child played on the roundabout.

 

“Dawnie” she introduced herself in a friendly manner “your son is full of energy.”

 

“Robbie is not my son” Castiel replied flatly “he is my godson.”

 

She looked at him closely “Oh your very hands on then.”

 

Castiel looked confused “I’m not touching him.”

 

“Are you feeling okay” Dawnie was frowning in concern.

 

“I’m fine” Castiel told her.

 

“Right” she looked around “Penny its time to go home.”

 

Dawnie smiled tightly at Castiel and went to collect her daughter from the roundabout. As they walked away she pulled her mobile phone out of her handbag.

 

Robbie trotted over to where Castiel was still sitting. He sat down in her place and swung his legs staring at the ground.

 

“Do you have something to say” Castiel inquired. 

 

“I want to hunt but Mom says I’ve still got a lot to learn and Daddy agrees with him” Robbie told him.

 

“You are young and they want to protect you” Castiel commented.

 

“Mom was looking after Daddy at my age” the boy pouted.

 

“That is not hunting” Castiel replied.

 

In the way of young boys Robbie changed the topic without blinking “Have you ever been to the moon Cas?”

 

“Yes” Castiel told him seriously.

 

“I’d love to see the moon” Robbie said wistfully.

 

“You would die” Castiel informed him.

 

Robbie jumped to his feet and was about to head for the swings again when he noticed a policeman. He was watching them from the edge of the play area.

 

“Cas I think we better go” he said quietly.

 

Castiel followed his eye line to the policeman “I think you are right” seconds later they were back in the living room they had disappeared from.

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

Robbie was startled awake when a smooth firm hand covered his mouth. Blinking up he saw Castiel’s calm face hovering over him and lay still.

 

“Do you still want to see the moon?” Castiel asked in all seriousness.

 

Robbie nodded his head dislodging the hand from over his lips a look of expectation in his eyes “Yes Cas.”

 

“What do you know about vessels?” Castiel asked the wide eyed boy.

 

Sam quietly opened the bedroom door to look in on Robbie. He was in the room in an instant hand on Castiel’s shoulder shaking the unresponsive angel roughly. 

 

Panic stricken he stared into eyes that lacked all clarity “Where the fuck are you?” Sam’s voice had the edge of hysteria to it.

 

He stepped back from the bed and Castiel’s vessel “Bring him back in one piece you bastard.”

 

Sam sat on his son’s bed prepared to wait all night if it was necessary “Brilliant timing Dean and Bobby will be…” Sam bit his lip “he trusts you and this is the way…” He paused again.

 

His head came to rest in his hands tears fighting to be free. Awkwardly he wiped at his eyes and looked up Robbie was standing in front of him but not. Sam could see Castiel lurking in his eyes and posture.

 

“Get out of him” he rasped.

 

“Cover your eyes” Castiel said serenely.

 

Shaking Sam gritted his teeth and did as he was asked.

 

Raw power filled the room fading as quickly as it appeared. Sam snapped his eyes open and in one step had Robbie in his arms.

 

“Daddy” Robbie complained at how tight he was being held.

 

But all of Sam’s attention was on Castiel who was now back in his proper vessel “You ever do anything like that again and I’ll bring hell down on you.”

 

Castiel flinched “I meant him no harm.”

 

“You knew we wouldn’t approve so you didn’t ask” Sam carried Robbie from the room the door slamming shut behind him.

 

Sam settled Robbie in his and Dean’s bed, then got ready for bed himself. Robbie sat there all the while biting his lip and looking pensively at his father.

 

“Are you mad at me Daddy?” Ha asked in a small voice.

 

“I’m mad at Castiel not you” Sam told him trying to relax.

 

“He did ask” Robbie offered.

 

“He should have asked me not you” Sam said firmly “listen Robbie if Cas ever asks you to do anything always come and speak to me, Mom or Grandpa Bobby okay?”

 

“Promise Daddy” Robbie yawned “I’ve been to the moon…” his words trailed off and he snuggled down in the bed.

 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning” Sam climbed into the bed beside his son “go to sleep.”


	10. Reactions

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Reactions

 

Sam didn’t sleep instead he watched over his son, allowing his fear to fade and trying to deside what to do. He thought about not telling Dean for one brief moment then dismissed the idea. 

 

The phone rang and he snatched it up from the bedside cabinet before it could wake Robbie “Missing me Sammy?” Dean’s voice was like a balm on his soul.

 

“Dean” he murmured.

 

“That would be me” Dean was amused “Robbie leading you a dance like a dog?”

 

A harsh laugh escaped from Sam’s mouth “He’s fine.”

 

“What’s the matter?” Dean demanded.

 

“We can talk about it when you get home” Sam glanced at Robbie who still appeared to be sleeping.

 

“Sammy” the tone of Dean’s voice reminded him of Dad.

 

“Cas took Robbie on an unauthorised trip tonight” Sam took a breath “to the moon by way of using him as a vessel.”

 

There was a silence then “That bastard possessed our son” Dean was stunned and angry.

 

“He must have given Cas permission” Sam whispered.

 

“Christ Robs is okay isn’t he?” Dean begged “I never thought to warn him against Cas” his words trailed off.

 

“He seems none the worse for it but that’s not the point” Sam told him.

 

It was the point but Dean didn’t bother to argue and instead promised “I’ll talk to Cas.”

 

“Talk to him” Sam blazed “tell him to fuck off.”

 

“Daddy” Robbie tugged on Sam’s arm “it’s not his fault I’m the bad boy.”

 

Sam wrapped an arm around him “It’s not your fault” he kissed Robbie’s brow “would you like to speak to Mom?”

 

“Yes please” the phone was passed to him.

 

“Hi Robs you okay?” Dean asked.

 

“Don’t send Cas away I’ll be good” the words were rushed “I’ll always ask first” he stumbled to a stop.

 

“Calm down Robbie I’m only going to talk to Cas get his side of the story now put Daddy back on and get some rest and I’ll see you soon” Dean told him firmly.

 

“Do you know when you’ll be back yet?” Sam asked.

 

“Late this evening Bobby and I have a manuscript to burn first” Dean replied.

 

“I’ll wait up” Sam told him.

 

“Do that” it came out harsher than Dean intended so he added “I’d like that look I’ve got to go I’ll see you tonight” the line went dead.

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

Dawn was breaking as both Sam and Robbie sat eating there breakfast. Or rather Robbie ate his and while Sam sat there drinking strong black coffee and brooding.

 

“The world looked so small” Robbie pushed another spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth “it was really cool you could see everywhere all the seas and the land it was awesome.”

 

“I’m sure it was” Sam replied.

 

“We walked in a crater and Cas showed me where the American flag used to be” he paused to swallow “and told me how Gabriel…..”

 

Sam cut him off mid sentence and asked “You met another angel?” 

 

“No have you Daddy?” Robbie asked brightly.

 

“I think knowing one is enough don’t you?” Sam’s smile was strained.

 

“Cas is cool and stuff but it’d be awesome to meet another angel” Robbie grinned and dropped his spoon into the now empty bowl.

 

“Be careful what you wish for” Sam advised him dryly “come on help me clear the table.”

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

It was almost mid night by the time Bobby and Dean returned home. Sam handed them both a beer and asked how the job had gone.

 

“Went without a hitch for a change” Dean gulped down some of his beer “so our boy’s been to the moon?”

 

“Yup and it’s awesome according to him” Sam could see the backed down anger in Dean’s eyes.

 

“One hell of field trip” Bobby was half way up the stairs “anything you break you pay for” and he was gone.

 

Sam sat down watching as Dean paced around the room unable to settle “Lets get this over with” he looked upwards and demanded “Cas get your ass down here.”

 

The angel appeared within moments of the request “I am not at your beck and call” he said softly.

 

“And yet you are here” Sam pointed out coolly.

 

“Been anywhere nice lately heaven, paradise, the moon?” Dean snarled.

 

“Robbie expressed a wish to see the moon I saw no harm in granting it” Castiel looked puzzled.

 

“And if he expressed an interest in alcohol and wild women you’d do the same?” Dean asked all sarcasm.

 

“Certainly not” Castiel was shocked.

 

“Didn’t it occur to you that it might be to much for him to cope with” Sam asked.

 

“I would never hurt him” Castiel replied.

 

“Unless ordered to” Dean snapped.

 

Castiel lowered his eyes looking anywhere but at Dean “Both you and your son are important to the heavenly father” he said quietly.

 

“It doesn’t seem like it” Dean told him.

 

“I didn’t mean to distress you or Sam” he reached out awkwardly and touched Dean’s shoulder “I will know next time.”

 

Castiel vanished and Dean shook his head “It’s like bringing up two kids” a thought struck him and he yelled “what do you mean next time?”


	11. Target Practice

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Target Practice

 

Sam lined the cans up on the low wall and walked back to Robbie “Right its all about control and focus” he brought his hand up and one of the cans went flying.

 

“Let’s see what you can do” Sam stood to one side giving Robbie space to compose himself.

 

Robbie stuck out his hand then frowned. He looked as if he was in pain or needed to go to the toilet. Moments later he dropped his hand and looked at Sam.

 

“Relax let it come to you and take hold of it” Sam disposed of another can "try again” he ordered.

 

Dean watched from the side lines as Robbie tried, tried and tried again. Each time he failed the more frustrated he became. Dean strolled over to the pair just as Robbie outright refused to continue.

 

“You’re trying to hard” both Sam and Robbie glared at him “it’s a game Robs” Dean shaped his fingers like a gun and pointed at one of the cans “pow” then to another can “pow” he looked at Robbie “go on give it a try.”

 

Robbie looked doubtfully at Dean but made his hand into a gun and pretended to shoot at the can. It went flying Robbie let out what could only be described as a girly squeal that later he would deny and hugged Dean gleefully “You’re the man Mom.”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Dean grinned hugging his son back.

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

“So you’re now cool with all the” Sam wiggled his fingers.

 

“Not so you’d notice” Dean replied.

 

“This morning?” Sam wanted to know.

 

“Robbie needs to learn to control his freaky powers” Dean gave Sam a hard look “I’m not that stubborn or stupid.”

 

“Never thought you were” Sam smoothed.

 

“We’re on the same side team Winchester” Dean declared with a small smile “I deal what else can I do?

 

Sam pulled Dean into his arms “Love you.”

 

“Ditto” Dean smirked.

 

“Who do you think you are Patrick Swayze?” Sam smiled.

 

“I’m much better looking than him” Dean kissed Sam ending the conversation.


	12. Two For The Road

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Two For The Road

 

“Listen to that Sammy” Dean said happily.

 

Sam cocked his head and did as he was asked. A moment later he looked at Dean inquiringly. 

 

“Silence Sammy its silent” Dean grinned flipped on the radio and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal “we’re back on the road again back where we belong.”

 

A few minutes went by and Dean asked without preamble “Do you think he’s okay?” 

 

Sam’s lips twitched “I’m sure Bobby is fine.”

 

“Ha-ha” Dean responded flatly “it’s the first time we’ve both left him.”

 

“He probably isn’t even missing us” Sam bit the inside of his lip.

 

“Yeah right” Dean didn’t look convinced.

 

“Robbie couldn’t be in safer hands you know that Dean” Sam said firmly.

 

“I know” Dean glanced quickly at Sam “so tell me about the case.”

 

“A little girl called Martha Cox drown in a bath tub at the Gateways Motel and now she is haunts the place” Sam stopped.

 

“Was it an accident?” Dean concentrated on the road ahead.

 

“The authorities recorded it as one” Sam sighed “even though she had a head injury.”

 

“The parents?” Dean asked.

 

“Disappeared before any questions could be asked” Sam sighed again.

 

“So the poor kid got lost in the cracks, parents gone, and authorities eager to close the case easy answer accident?” Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly and drove even faster.

 

“Seems likely” Sam glanced at Dean “we’ll put her to rest and then at least she’ll be at peace.”

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

“This is a dump even for a motel” Dean grunted tiredly.

 

There room was dirty and the air conditioning didn’t work. It didn’t have a tv though there was a fridge which made a funny noise and a microwave that looked as if it had never been cleaned.

 

“This shouldn’t take long and we’ll be out of here” Sam dropped his bag on the nearest bed “she died two doors down from this room.”

 

“Super” Dean looked into the bathroom it was even worse than the bedroom, grey and slimey “you can have first shower” he offered gallantly.

 

Sam ignored him and unpacked the EMF reader and there new toy a salt spray. It was something Dean put together with the idea that Robbie could carry one while he was too young to be trusted with a gun.

 

“Lets go and get something to eat” Dean was already heading for the door Sam followed him.

 

The diner was small and obviously family run, Dad behind the counter, daughters serving the customers and Mom doing the cooking. They settled in a booth and looked at the brightly coloured menus.

 

A waitress took there order the smile on her pretty face directed at Dean. Who returned the smile just enough to make her blush, moments later she was back with there food.

 

Dean glanced at her name tag and asked “So Jodie is it true that Gateways is haunted?”

 

“I don’t believe in ghosts” the smile left her face.

 

“Nice to have that luxury” Sam murmured under his breath.

 

“Give us the low down darling” Dean smiled “we’re staying there tonight.”

 

“Its all codswallop if you ask me” she paused “the story goes a Welsh couple were staying there with there young daughter. They were the whole seventies thing tie dye and long hair, the kid slipped in the bath and that’s where all the ghost stories come from.”

 

“What happened to the parents” Sam asked.

 

“I guess they went home” with a professional smile she left them to there meal.

 

“Looks like a routine salt and burn Sammy” Dean popped a fry into his mouth.

 

“I’m going to see what else I can dig up on the parents” Sam frowned.

 

“Knock yourself out” Dean took a drink of his coffee “but it’s not going to bring her back.”

 

Sam glared at Dean “I’m doing it all the same.”

 

When they returned to there room Sam planted himself in front of his lap top and began “I don’t understand how anyone could hurt a child.”

 

“It happens all the time Sammy not all monsters are supernatural” Dean’s tone had a rough edge to it.

 

“If anyone hurt Robbie I’d kill them” Sam’s eyes glinted wildly.

 

“You and me both” Dean agreed.

 

For a while all was quiet as Sammy surfed and Dean cleaned there guns “There’s nothing you wouldn’t’ know they existed but for the death of there daughter.”

 

Dean looked over at his brother “We can’t exactly go to Wales and hunt them down Sammy” Dean bit his lip “like you said all we can do is put her to rest.”

 

“She was cremated” Sam’s brow crinkled. 

 

“Shit” Dean murmured “all we’ve got to go on is there old motel room then.”

 

“This place is a tip so there might be something if not we could just burn the place down” Sam offered.

 

“Don’t even joke about that” Dean told him.

 

“Who says I’m joking no motel means she has nowhere to haunt” Sam returned steadily. 

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

Sam eased the door open and slipped into the room his flash light casting long shadows. He went stock still when his eyes came to rest on young girl she was clutching a rag doll in one hand and her hair was blood soaked.

 

“Your not my Daddy” Martha’s voice was small and she appeared to be scared.

 

“No I’m not” Sam replied carefully.

 

“I miss my Daddy” she blinked at him “do you know where my Daddy is?”

 

“No but maybe I could help you find him” Sam tried to smile at her.

 

“He went away” she was becoming tearful “I want my Daddy” Martha buried her face in the rag doll and sobbed.

 

The door opened behind Sam and Dean joined him in the room. Before a word could be said Martha faded in front of there eyes still sobbing.

 

“She’s looking for her Daddy” Sam spoke quietly.

 

“Come on lets get this over with” Dean drew the curtains and switched light on.

 

It was found behind the bedside table, on the floor covered in grime and dust. What had once been a white ribbon was now yellow with age and it had suspiuos brown stains on it.

 

Dean held it in his hand “Yippee for nonexistent motel cleaning I suppose.”

 

They turned at the sound of a child sobbing; Martha was crouched against the wall. Sam approached the child and knelt down beside her.

 

“Sammy” Dean warned.

 

Sam reached out as if he were about to touch Martha only at the last moment he didn’t “Everything going to be fine” he told her “its time to move on there are other places to seach for your Daddy he left here remember?”

 

She looked up at him “I want to go home I want my Daddy.”

 

Dean set light to the ribbon and she screamed and went to nothingness. She had been a pitiful ghost and now he hoped she was at peace.

 

“Let’s head home” he suggested.

 

“Okay” Sam agreed.

 

They went back to there room gathered there belongings and left the Gateways Motel far behind them.


	13. Cas And Conversations

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Cas And Conversations 

 

“Do angels ever get bored?” Robbie kicked a stone in his way and it bounced.

 

“No” Castiel replied easily.

 

Robbie looked up at him before going onto ask “Can angels lie?”

 

Castiel looked uncomfortable then replied “We do not lie.”

 

“Are you lying now Cas” Robbie eyes sparkled.

 

“We can be economical with the truth but only for the greater good” Castiel said solemnly.

 

“Daddy doesn’t trust you” Robbie told him in a plain manner.

 

“Your Father has free will as do you” Castiel looked serene.

 

“Mom says you’ve as much to learn as I have” Robbie grinned.

 

“Pearls of wisdom no less and from Dean” Castiel smiled.

 

“Have you met God” Robbie looked curiously at Castiel.

 

“Very few have been so blessed and I am not one of them” Castiel replied.

 

“How do you know he’s there then?” Robbie demanded.

 

“I have faith” Castiel smiled “he loves all his children even those who question.”

 

Robbie flushed bright red “Is he listening now?”

 

“He hears all, sees all and forgives all” Castiel told him.

 

“Even the devil?” Robbie eyes were round.

 

“Even Lucifer is in his hands” Castiel confirmed.

 

“Can’t he decide which side he wants to be on?” Robbie frowned.

 

“Our Lord is on nobody’s side” Castiel’s head was beginning to ache.

 

“That’s what Mom says” Robbie took a quick breath “that God is on his own side and nobody else’s.”

 

“Have faith Robert John all will be as is willed by our Father” Castiel told him implying the topic was now closed.

 

“Why did you pull Mom from hell” Robbie asked out of the blue.

 

“I was ordered to” Castiel said a patient look on his face.

 

“But why?” Robbie continued blithely. 

 

“He was needed” Castiel said precisely.

 

Robbie made a face “For what?”

 

Castiel ignored the question “How do you know about that?”

 

“I heard Daddy and Mom talking” Robbie told him.

 

“You were eavesdropping” Castiel accused.

 

“They were yelling” Robbie protested.

 

Castiel pursed his lips “They know better.”

 

“Why was Mom in hell” Robbie’s voice was quiet.

 

“He loved to much and wouldn’t let go” seeing Robbie was about to ask another question Castiel went on “if they wish you to know they will tell you” the topic was now definitely closed


	14. The Not So Social Social Worker

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

 

The Not So Social Social Worker

 

“Robbie has a vivid imagination he told me you’d been to hell Mr Randall” her eyes were hard and at odds with the smile on her face.

 

“Only figuratively not literally” Dean smiled back at her.

 

“Quite” her lips pursed.

 

Sam frowned at Dean before saying “Would you like another cup of coffee Miss Browell?

 

“No thank you three is enough I think” she looked through the papers on her lap “you say Robbie mixes with other children well and has no problems with his peer group?”

 

“That’s right” Dean confirmed.

 

“He loves swimming and attends Splash once a week, he also plays soccer and goes to Drama club on Saturday afternoons” Sam added. 

 

“I’ll be contacting these clubs in due course” Miss Browell opened the bag at her feet and placed her papers in it “on an initial viewing everything seems fine. The bedroom you’ve converted into a school room is adequate and all Robbie’s modules are up to date in fact some subjects he is a head of his peer group. Though not many are taking Latin or first aid” Miss Browell stood up “Robbie is close to his Grandpa Bobby and Uncle Cas.”

 

“Yeah Cas takes him on trips and treats there great pals” Dean forced a smile.

 

“Hm” she picked up her bag “and Mr Singer?” 

 

“Bobby lets him help around the yard Robbie likes cars” Sam smiled.

 

She returned her gaze to Dean “Robbie calls you Mom.”

 

“It started as a joke and sort of got stuck” Sam hurriedly explained.

 

“I see” she was still looking at Dean.

 

“He’ll grow out of it when he’s ready” Dean returned her disapproving look.

 

“I’m sure you right Mr Randall but you shouldn’t encourage him” a humourless smile graced her face.

 

She nodded to them both “I’ll be in touch but everything as I said before does seem fine” she headed for the door then paused “I would explain to him if I were you that there are no such things as demons or evil spirits” the door swung closed behind her.

 

Dean looked at Sam and yelled “Robbie!”

 

“Yeah” Robbie clattered down the stairs.

 

“What have you been saying to Miss Browell?” Dean demanded.

 

Robbie looked uncomfortable “Nothing much.”

 

“The truth Robbie” Dean’s eyes flashed in warning.

 

“She asked about the symbols on the ceiling so I told her” Robbie revealed reluctantly.

 

“Why?” Sam asked calmly.

 

“I want to go to school” Robbie muttered.

 

“You’ve just proved why we can’t send you” Dean told him sternly.

 

“Dean’s right if we can’t trust you…” Sam agreed.

 

“You can trust me” Robbie’s tone was outraged.

 

“Drop the attitude Robert John” Sam warned.

 

“Yes sir” Robbie mumbled not meeting Sam’s eyes.

 

“No tv for a month and Robbie if Cas turns up you can’t go with him” Dean told his son sternly.

 

“And kitchen duty until further notice” Sam added “now go and finish your maths project.”

 

Robbie pouted but didn’t say anything and with the weight of the world on his shoulders went back upstairs. 

 

Dean turned to Sam “He got off lightly Dad would have taken his belt to him.”

 

“We’re not Dad” Sam ran a hand through his untidy hair “we might have to move on.”

 

“How’d you figure that out Sherlock?” Dean was frowning.

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

The house was quiet Sam and Robbie were in town doing the weekly shop. So Dean was taking the time to clean and look over all there guns, sat at the kitchen table he happily lost himself in his work. Bobby strolled in dropping the post on the table and headed for the coffee pot.

 

Dean picked up the one brown envelope and tore it open and began to read “Shit.”

 

“You talking to me boy?” Bobby enquired.

 

“They want Robbie to see a children’s psychiatrist apparently there worried about his vivid and disturbing imagination” Dean handed the letter to Bobby “that Browell bitch we’re going to have to move double shit.”

 

“The appointment next week” Bobby glanced up from the letter in his hand.

 

“There not letting the grass grow under there feet” Dean replied.

 

“John’s methods might have been painful but at least they worked” Bobby shook his head.

 

“Sammy doesn’t believe in smacking never mind belting a child” Dean’s tone was neutral.

 

“The first time Robbie nearly gets himself killed all that will change” Bobby gruffly replied “the boy is as spoilt as Sam was at his age but with none of the discipline.”

 

“Well that’s all about to change” Dean muttered.


	15. Parting Of The Ways And Robbies New Regime

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

 

Parting Of The Ways And Robbie’s New Regime 

 

Robbie manfully held back his tears his hold all on the floor resting by his feet. He didn’t want to leave, he loved Grandpa Bobby and the ramshackle old house with it books and symbols. But his Mom and Dad were adamant and that was that.

 

“I’m going to miss you kid” Bobby hugged him close “if those two mutton heads need a talking to you just let me know you hear me boy?”

 

“Miss you to” Robbie muffled against his Grandpa’s shoulder.

 

In turn Bobby hugged both Dean and Sam stepping back he told them “Look after yourselves and keep in touch.”

 

“Sure thing Bobby” Sam smiled his eyes bright.

 

“We’ve got you on speed dial” Dean confirmed picking up his own hold all.

 

Robbie’s tears didn’t fall until they were a good way down the road. A silent and painful testament to the sorrow he was feeling. Sam turned in his seat and looked at his son’s mute distress. Thinking how like Dean he was in dealing with his pain, it was unhealthy in a child of his age. 

 

“It’s going to be okay Robbie” he soothed.

 

Robbie sniffed and asked “Whats Grandpa going to do without us?”

 

“He’ll survive” Dean replied coldly.

 

A thought occurred to Robbie “What if Cas can’t find us?”

 

“You have to take the consequences of your actions” Dean told him bluntly causing Robbie to break out in fresh tears.

 

“Cas is an angel he’ll always be able to find us” Sam sent his brother a reproving look.

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

The motel door closed behind Robbie and he walked towards the vending machine. He pushed his money into the slot and jabbed the button for a Coke. The can in his hand he turned coming face to face with a girl she giggled at him.

 

Unsuccessfully Robbie tried to side step her but she moved with him “My names Katrina whats yours?” 

 

“Robbie” he muttered trying to get by her again.

 

“Not very friendly are you?” Katrina walked by his side uninvited, Robbie ignored her wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

 

“You’re shy” she teased.

 

“Am not” he replied stopping abruptly in front of there motel room.

 

“I’ve walked you home now I get a kiss” she declared with purpose.

 

“What?” Robbie spluttered.

 

Her lips brushed his cheek before he could stop her; on reflex he fumbled the door open and stumbled through it. Katrina’s giggles echoing behind him, groaning he collapsed on one of the beds.

 

“What’s the matter with you” Dean asked casually.

 

“She kissed me” Robbie rubbed his cheek as if it might get rid of the offending kiss.

 

“Kiss chase” Dean smirked “you’ll catch her next time” he consoled his son. 

 

“No way girls aren’t cool” Robbie said with all the maturity of his eight years.

 

“I’ll remind you of that when you’re fifteen” Dean was still smiling.

 

Robbie left his can of pop on the bed and went over to Dean “What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Obits” Dean was backscanning his newspaper.

 

“Can I help?” Robbie asked.

 

“You’ve got school work to do” Dean pursed his lips “so stop slacking.”

 

When Sam entered the motel room his arms were full of food and beer.

 

“Robbie kissed a girl” Dean singsonged. 

 

“She kissed me!” Robbie retorted jumping to his feet and launched himself at Dean.

 

Sam ducked out of there way keeping the food and beer safe. The scuffling pair landed on one of the beds, Dean tickling Robbie into a breathless submission. 

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

“So you want to be a hunter?” Dean eyed his skinny bright eyed son “well like in Fame this is where you start paying.”

 

Robbie didn’t get the reference but looked expectantly at Dean “You’re taking me on a hunt?”

 

“Not a chance you haven’t earned it yet” Dean told him firmly.

 

“But I know all the basic’s salt, holy water and Latin” Robbie argued.

 

“You’re not ready” Dean looked critically at Robbie “its time to start work on your strength and stamina.

 

Robbie caught the paper bag Dean threw at him.

 

“Trainers?” He questioned.

 

“Yep from today you start a new regime a three mile run before breakfast, school work, lunch then research with Dad followed by weight training with me.” Dean had counted them off on his fingers.

 

“It’s a slow start but we’ll soon build up your tolerance for harder work outs” Dean’s tone was encouraging.

 

“I can do this” Robbie declared eagerly.

 

“That’s the spirit Robs” Dean grinned.

 

The next morning as the sun was raising Dean shook Robbie awake “Rise and shine” his tone was far too cheerful.

 

Only half awake Robbie pulled on his shorts and a tee shirt then pushed his feet into his trainers. Blindly he followed Dean out of the motel room yawning.

 

“Where?” He mumbled still not quite awake.

 

“Car park for now” Dean on the other hand was wide awake.

 

“Fine” Robbie was about to take off when Dean stopped him.

 

“Got to warm up first pulled muscles aren’t a laughing matter” Dean advised “Hands on hips.”

 

He waited for Robbie to obey him then went on “Twist to the left one, two, three, twist to the right one, two, three…” Twenty minutes later Robbie was finishing the last of ten sit ups he looked flushed and sweaty. 

 

“Right eight laps of the car park” Dean just smiled when Robbie glared at him “get going or I’ll make it ten.”

 

From somewhere deep inside Robbie found the strength of will to complete the eight laps. He then braced his hands on his knees and breathed in deeply trying to recover his breath.

 

Dean wrapped an arm around Robbie’s thin shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze “Time for a shower and breakfast” he lead the boy back to there motel room.

 

Later that afternoon Robbie stared tiredly at the computer screen “Research is boring” he sighed.

 

“Everything is boring to you” Sam replied absently.

 

“Mom says its evil” Robbie protested.

 

“A necessary evil” Dean walked into the motel room “got anything for us” he asked them both while taking off his coat.

 

“I might have found us a ghoul” Sam informed him.

 

Dean looked at Robbie expectantly and was rewarded with “Ghouls feed on dead bodies and have the ability to shape shift.”

 

“In recent years they have also been known to eat the living” Dean told him but he didn’t seem displeased by Robbie’s answer.

 

The next morning Robbie sat looking out of the car window he smiled deceptively at Katrina. Cheekily she blew him a kiss as the car pulled away from the curb. A moment later she blinked as the elastic in the waist of her skirt twanged. 

 

Katrina let out a squeak and made a grab for her skirt which was now around her ankles. Robbie grinned in satisfaction he turned from the window and picked up his book.


	16. Robbies Road Blues

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Robbie’s Road Blues

 

Robbie looked out of the car window opened his mouth and said “Are we there yet?”

 

“At least another hour Robs so settle down” Dean replied smoothly.

 

Robbie kicked the back of Dean’s seat and waited.

 

“Cut that out she’s done nothing to you” Dean warned his son gruffly.

 

Sam turned in his seat and frowned at Robbie “Have you finished that book report yet?”

 

Deflecting the question Robbie asked “Why do we have to keep moving?”

 

“Because you can’t keep your mouth shut” Dean supplied the answer.

 

“Can to” Robbie returned.

 

“Finish up your report and we’ll talk about this later” Sam ordered.

 

Twenty minutes later Robbie declared “It’s done.”

 

Sam reached over for the writing pad Robbie was clutching and began to read out loud “This book sucks the leading character is an animal and is always on the pull…”

 

Sam turned and glared at his son “Robbie!”

 

“What? Its Black Beauty he’s a horse” Robbie told his Dad innocently.

 

Dean sniggered not taking his eyes off the road, he left it to Sam to deal with there bratty son. Who even now looked a picture of innocence.

 

“You’re walking on thin ice Robbie” Sam warned.

 

Robbie frowned, sort of shrugged and handed him his real book report then watched as his Dad glanced through it “You haven’t heard the last of this” Sam threw at him.

 

“Yes sir” Robbie replied turning back to the window again.

 

There rooms walls were a nasty colour scheme of brown and orange with yellow high lights. It reminded Sam of a toilet that hadn’t ever been cleaned.

 

Robbie blinked and muttered “Wonder what they were on.”

 

“Give me twenty Robbie” Sam eyed his son.

 

“Dad” Robbie spluttered.

 

“Thirty” Sam stood there waiting.

 

“Better get on with it Robs” Dean’s tone was firm.

 

Robbie huffed but dropped to the floor and began his press ups with bad grace.

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

Over the three months they had been on the road Robbie had seen his fair share of libraries, so he wasn’t really surprised to be sitting in yet another one. He consoled himself that at least his score today was a decent one, seven points and it was still only early afternoon. He glanced over to Sam who had his nose buried in a large dusty book.

 

This library was old, Noah’s ark old at that there were no computers not even a microfiche to its name. Robbie reluctantly looked back down at his own book.

 

He heard her first or to be more exact the squeaking of the trolley load of books she was pushing. Robbie took in her neat professional appearance, covertly watching as she placed books on the shelves. His eyes though kept returning to her hair in its tight uncompromising bun. 

 

There was a ping and a handful of hair pins landed on the floor. Startled the librarians hands went to her face, she blushed turned on her heel and went to repair her messy hair. Unaware of Sam’s eyes on him Robbie awarded himself another two points.

 

Not wanting to believe his eyes Sam watched his son closely over the following three days. Only to witness Robbie unfasten two bras and destroy three more hair styles.

 

On the third night when Robbie was asleep Sam went outside there motel room. Where Dean was sneaking one of his rare cigarettes.

 

“We need to talk to Robbie” he took the cigarette from Dean’s fingers and drew deeply on it.

 

“What’s he done now?” Dean seemed unconcerned and took his cigarette back.

 

“The little….” Sam paused lost for words “he’s been using his talents to loosen women’s clothes” he finally told Dean bluntly.

 

“Really?” Dean looked surprised “With his…” he wiggled his fingers and when Sam nodded he went on “the little perv” Dean didn’t even try to hide his smirk.

 

“Like you would have been able to resist the temptation” Sam retorted mildly.

 

“Well no but that would be different I’d be cute not pervy” Dean conceded adding “I’d love to have had that talent as a teenager.”

 

“From what I remember the lack didn’t slow you down” grumbled Sam.

 

“So what are we going to do with our very own little trickster?” Dean asked and Sam smiled at him.

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

“We know what you’ve been doing” Sam spoke softly.

 

“Ping, twang, squeal” Dean added for clarity.

 

“Are you okay Mom?” Robbie asked frowning.

 

“I’m fine you on the other hand need a spanking” Dean's smile wasn’t kind “Sammy has the largest hands so he can do it.”

 

Sam steepled his fingers and wiggled them in readiness “Ten per bra?” He asked Dean quite seriously.

 

“Sounds about right to me” Dean agreed just as seriously.

 

“Five for each destroyed hair do?” He looked to Dean again who shrugged but didn’t disagree.

 

“That’s thirty five slaps all told then” Sam sat on the bed “over here now Robbie” he ordered.

 

Robbie looked at Dean hoping for help only to be told

“Take it like a man.”

 

He approached Sam unwillingly and found himself pulled over his Fathers knee “Have you anything to say for yourself” he was asked.

 

“Don’t hit me” Robbie tried.

 

“Robs” Dean warned.

 

“I’m sorry” Robbie sniffed.

 

“Time to man up” Sam pulled his hand back and Robbie tensed flinching when all it did was come to rest on his bottom without any force behind it.

 

Gently Sam turned and sat Robbie on his knee “See it's not nice being on the end of a prank or nasty joke is it?” He asked.

 

“No” Robbie snuffled against Sam’s neck.

 

“So have you learnt anything?” Dean asked.

 

“Not to get caught” Robbie replied.

 

“Not quite what I was looking for Robs” Dean’s lips twitched all the same.

 

“Not to prank girls” Robbie tried again.

 

“Not to take advantage of people who don’t have your talents” Sam told him patiently.

 

Robbie slipped from his Father’s knee “I won’t do it again” he told his parents earnestly.

 

“You do that” Dean smiled and pulled a couple of bills out of his pocket then gave them to Robbie “go on get us some pie.” 

 

Robbie left the room swiftly knowing this lesson was going to stick with him a very long time.


	17. Cas, Tears And Conversations

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Cas, Tears And Conversations

 

The bed was warm and Sam was spooning him, Dean had been drinking and now felt very sleepy. Casually he looked over to the other bed where Robbie was sleeping.

 

“We’ve got ourselves a freak on our hands” he murmured.

 

“Don’t call him that” Sam frowned and nipped Dean’s shoulder.

 

“He is what he is” Dean replied quietly “the boy would have to be a freak to be a member of this family.”

 

“So he’s a freak can we close the subject now” Sam’s tone was tired.

 

“He’s a freaky, freak…” Dean drifted into sleep.

 

“Freak” Sam snorted and went to sleep himself.

 

Robbie shifted in his bed and settled again without a sound.

 

 

**********************************************

 

 

“Its all about control Cas” Robbie said brightly the tennis ball floating high above his head “it’s like building up a muscle.”

 

Castiel’s lips twitched “Indeed.”

 

“Concentration and practise” the ball jerked and dropped allowing Robbie to catch it.

 

He looked up at Castiel and his mask slipped, Robbie bit his lip his eyes wet and wide “I’m not crying” he blurted out.

 

Castiel blinked slowly “There is no shame in crying it’s a God given release.”

 

“Winchester’s don’t cry” Robbie replied stubbornly.

 

“They certainly do” not getting a response Castiel tried to reach the child again “why are you so unhappy?”

 

“Am I a freak Cas?” Robbie asked.

 

“You are one of my Father’s children no more no less” Cas took hold of the boy’s hand “each one of you is an original work of art.”

 

“Can you take it away?” Robbie asked quietly.

 

“Take what away?” Castiel asked confused.

 

“This” Robbie made the ball briefly float again.

 

“It’s a gift from my Father and only he can remove it” Cas squeezed Robbie’s hand before letting it go.

 

“Mom doesn’t like it he thinks it’s freaky” Robbie took a gulp of air “he thinks I’m a freak.”

 

Cas knelt down and looked Robbie in the eye “You are not a freak, Dean can be careless with his words but he does love you very much after all he sheltered you beneath his heart.”

 

Robbie threw his arms around Cas and broke into fresh tears “Everything will be fine you’ll see” Cas told him quietly.

 

“Where is he” Dean jerked out of the chair he’d been sitting on.

 

“Safe” Castiel said coolly.

 

“Where is he” Sam repeated Dean’s question rising to his feet.

 

“No” Castiel’s voice was loud in the cheap motel room.

 

“What do you mean no” Dean growled Sam now by his side.

 

“You will listen to me and take heed” Castiel turned to Dean “you made him cry.”

 

“I didn’t…” Dean said bemused. 

 

“You thought he was asleep” Castiel looked pointedly at the man.

 

“Shit he heard that?” Dean looked uncomfortable.

 

“Your son thinks he is a freak” Castiel looked at both Sam and Dean “unlike Sam’s his gift is not a curse.”

 

“Gee thanks Cas” Sam said a touch bitterly.

 

“Not the time Sammy” Dean snapped.

 

“Robbie needs you to act like parents, you both need to support and direct him” Castiel’s voice was sharp.

 

“We know that already Cas but we’re also only human and liable to make mistakes” Sam’s tone held banked down anger.

 

“We’re not perfect but we do love him and want him back” Dean told the frowning angel.

 

“You will talk to him?” Castiel wanted a guarantee.

 

“We’ll talk to him” Sam promised.

 

Castiel disappeared only to reappear seconds later holding Robbie’s hand. With a piercing look at both Sam and Dean the angel disappeared again. Leaving them with there son whose eyes were still red and was shuffling his feet.

 

Dean pulled Robbie into his arms and he squirmed but Dean wouldn’t let him go “Its okay to be different Robs hell Sam’s different, I’m different so you fit in this family just fine.”

 

“Different doesn’t have to mean bad” Sam touched his son’s hair “we all make our own choices, you want to be a good boy don’t you?”

 

Robbie thought for a minute “I want to fight things and help people.”

 

“That’s a good place to start and for the record you’re not a freak” Sam told Robbie firmly.

 

“Different” Robbie murmured.

 

“Sorry Robs I was out of line calling you that blame the booze or just my natural talent for being a jerk” Dean let Robbie go.

 

“If you need to talk you can always come to us you know that don’t you?” Sam asked watching Robbie closely.

 

“Yeah I know” though Robbie knew he would always prefer talking to Cas about the important stuff.


	18. To Begin At The Beginning

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

To Begin At The Beginning

 

“Death echo?” Robbie looked at his father for confirmation.

 

“Yes that’s Lucy Askew” Sam watched as the woman once again threw herself under the train.

 

“Can we help her?” Robbie asked hopefully.

 

“It’s difficult but it can be done” they watched as she approached the rail track again “you’ve got to shock her out of her routine” Sam’s tone wasn’t as hopeful as his son’s.

 

Robbie stepped in front of her “Lucy” he yelled only for her to walk straight through him.

 

“We don’t have time for this” Dean said gruffly.

 

“We can’t leave her like this” Robbie looked very unhappy.

 

“One job at a time Robs” seeing the boy’s face Dean added “we can come back later.”

 

“Okay” Robbie agreed though he still looked gloomy.

 

“Thought you were looking forward to your first salt and burn” Dean teased.

 

“I am” a small smile graced Robbie’s face as he followed his parents only looking back once.

 

They climbed over the wall and into the private grave yard. The gravel path crunched under there feet as they searched for the right grave, fifteen minutes later they found there man buried under the shelter of a tree. Sam and Dean began to dig up the grave while Robbie gripped the torch tightly and held the bay of salt. 

 

“Bored yet Robs?” Dean paused to wipe his brow.

 

Robbie shook his head “No.”

 

It took forever to hit the coffin though when they did it split open with great ease. Robbie stared at the skeleton; the bones were more yellow than white and the skull seemed to be laughing at him.

 

“Salt Robs”” Dean grabbed the bag from him and scattered the salt on the bones.

 

Out of nowhere a gust of wind tore the half empty bag of salt from Dean’s hands and sent him tumbling into the grave.

 

“Dean” the wind stole the word from Sam’s lips and he darted forward to help his brother.

 

A man materialised behind Sam and Robbie yelled in warning. He dropped the torch and searched frantically for his salt spray, finding it he caught the spirit between the shoulder blades with a long spray of salt. It let out a scream of pure anger and disappeared.

 

“A hand before the bastard’s back” Dean demanded.

 

Sam tugged his brother from the grave and grinned when Dean with relish set the bones a light. Robbie stood by there side the heat of fire taking the chill from the night air, though he could have done without the smell.

 

“Still think this is the life for you” Sam asked brushing the salt from his clothes.

 

“Positive” Robbie replied.

 

“Then welcome to the family business” Sam smiled a little sadly.

 

Dean looked at his family and said “Pie?”

 

Sam shrugged and then grinned “Pie.”

 

They both looked at Robbie whose lips twitched “Pie.”

 

Dean threw an arm around Robbie as they walked away from the still burning grave then said “Tomorrow we’ll see about Lucy Askew.”


	19. And Six Months Later

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

And Six Months Later

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Dean demanded.

 

“I…” Robbie gasped as Sam’s hold on his arm tightened.

 

“He wasn’t thinking” Sam snarled belatedly releasing the damaged and bloody arm.

 

“He would have got you Dad” Robbie was on the verge of tears.

 

“I don’t care you just don’t run in front of a Rugaru” Sam shouted at the boy.

 

“What else could I do?” Robbie yelled back.

 

“Sam” Dean cautioned and turned to Robbie “why didn’t you” he made a quick gesture with his fingers.

 

“You and Dad don’t like me using it” Robbie was now holding his arm against his chest.

 

“Come on lets get you seen to” Dean said calmly.

 

Sam paced the small motel room as Dean cleaned and stitched Robbie’s wound. There son was strangely quiet through it all then disappeared into the bathroom.

 

“I can’t do this” Sam muttered.

 

“We can’t wrap him in cotton wool Sammy” Dean handed his brother a drink “don’t you think I learnt that the hard way with you?”

 

“He’s only twelve Dean at that age he should be discovering girls and wanting to be an actor or something” Sam frowned.

 

“He wants to be a hunter and hell Sammy as far as girls go his balls haven’t dropped yet” Dean smirked.

 

“He needs more women in his life” Sam latched on to the last part of Dean’s reply.

 

“He’s got you Sammy” Dean consoled him with another smirk.

 

“Jerk” Sam wasn’t to be put off “role models to show him…” he stopped at the look on Dean’s face.

 

“Show him what Sammy? He’s a little boy he’ll be fine we were fine! Dean said.

 

“To show him that women” Sam carried on “aren’t a different species.”

 

“We could always take him to see Jo” Dean offered.

 

“Jo’s practically a boy” Sam retorted.

 

“If you really think that you need your eyes tested Sammy” Dean smiled tiredly happy that he’d been able to distract his brother from brooding.

 

Robbie left the bathroom looking pink and scrubbed.

 

“You scared the crap out of us tonight” Robbie pouted at Dean “but you did good.”

 

“Like he said you did well” Sam ran a hand through his hair “but next time remember” he wiggled his fingers in a very Dean like way “is allowed in life or death situations.”

 

 

**********************************************************

 

 

“Anna” Shocked pleasure drenched the word “you fell” was almost an after thought.

 

“It’s good to see you Castiel” she smiled “it’s been to long.”

 

“I should kill you” Castiel’s features became stern and unyielding.

 

“Perhaps but you won’t” she was no longer smiling.

 

Castiel frowned he knew she was right “All the same you must leave.”

 

Sudden shock seeped through him and he gasped “Your grace is still intact.”

 

Anna shrugged “It was a simple case of finding and reclaiming it.”

 

“Leave before I report back to Gabriel” Castiel threatened.

 

“I’m here to meet Robbie” she said bluntly.

 

“Why?” Castiel was frowning again.

 

“In an answer to Sam’s prays” Anna replied amusement in her eyes.

 

“Really” Castiel didn’t believe her at all.

 

“He wishes Robbie to have a female role model” Anna said in response.

 

“I hardly think he’d want fallen angel in that position” Castiel snapped.

 

“Shall we find out” Anna grinned and they were suddenly standing in a large motel room.

 

“What the hell” Dean was on his feet gun in hand.

 

Robbie had grabbed up his salt spray only to lower it again “Cas” his eyes settled on Anna “You!” He exclaimed.

 

“Hello Robbie it’s nice to meet you” she smiled.

 

“How do you know Anna?” Castiel asked sharply.

 

“I’ve had dreams about her” seeing the look on Dean’s face he added going bright red “not those sort of dreams.”

 

Dean turned to Anna and accused lightly “You’ve been invading his dreams.”

 

“No I haven’t” Anna shook her head.

 

With that hope dashed Dean lowered his gun and said to Robbie “So you’ve started” he wiggled his fingers in the usual way “again?”

 

“I thought they were regular dreams” Robbie explained.

 

“Who is she?” Dean asked Castiel.

 

“I’m an angel” she replied before Castiel could.

 

“She fell she is unholy” Castiel butted in.

 

“But not evil” Anna smiled reassuringly.

 

“That remains to be seen” Castiel said curtly.

 

Dean cleared his throat and both the angels glared at him “What are you both doing here?”

 

“She came in answer to Sam’s prays” Castiel said with a completely straight face.

 

“He wished for female guidance for Robbie” Anna quickly explained.

 

Robbie who had been listening quietly up to that point asked “You’re a rebel angel” he directed at Anna with interest.

 

“Yes” she replied seriously.

 

“Wow aren’t you scared” he asked his interest growing.

 

“Any emotion proves you are alive” she told him.

 

“Even the bad ones” Robbie asked. 

 

“Especially the bad ones” she offered him a smile.

 

Dean put a hand on Robbie’s shoulder “Hold it tiger whether she was pushed, jumped or just fell I don’t trust her.”

 

“I only want to protect him” Anna’s tone was earnest and her eyes wide.

 

Dean glanced at Castiel who just looked blank and impassive “From what?” He finally asked her.

 

“Lilith” was her one word reply.

 

“Adam’s ex?” Dean didn’t look convinced.

 

“Lucifer’s first and most loyal child” Anna confirmed.

 

“Mom?” Robbie asked looking nervous.

 

Dean put his arm around him and told Anna in an icy tone “I’d like you to leave.”

 

“Or?” She asked.

 

“Oh sweetheart you don’t want to upset me or Sam for that matter, you don’t realize what we would do to protect our son” Dean grinned nastily at her.

 

“I’ll be back when you can see reason” she then disappeared.


	20. The Birthday Boy

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

The Birthday Boy

 

“You fell off the map boy?” Bobby commented gruffly.

 

“What do you know about Lilith?” Dean asked straight off the bat.

 

“One of hells biggest bitches and Daddies favourite daughter, why?” Bobby demanded.

 

“The bitch is back” Dean revealed.

 

“Hell boy how do you know that” Bobby wanted to know.

 

“A fallen Angel told me” Dean waited.

 

“Naturally why didn’t I think of that” humour was evident in Bobby’s tone.

 

“So do you know anything about her?” Dean asked again.

 

“Only what I just told you boy” Bobby snapped back.

 

“Damn it there’s a chance she could be after Robbie” the words tumbled from Dean’s mouth.

 

There was a short silence and then Bobby was demanding he be told everything. Which Dean did even though there was very little to tell that he hadn’t already said.

 

“Is this Anna trustworthy?” Bobby asked.

 

“Who knows Cas doesn’t seem to think so but I don’t think she’s lying about Lilith” Dean glanced at his watch.

 

“I’ll hit the books and see what I can find” Bobby promised “I’ll be in touch.”

 

“Thanks Bobby” as the phone call ended Sam got into the Impala.

 

“Where’s Robbie” Dean looked out of the window.

 

“He needed to go” Sam told him “Bobby have anything for us?”

 

“He’s researching Lilith as we speak” Dean replied.

 

Robbie opened the car door and jumped into the back seat. They took off down the road music playing brash and loud as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

 

As the tape ended Robbie spoke up “Anna’s pretty don’t you think?” 

 

“She’s trouble” Sam contradicted.

 

“She’s…” Robbie blushed.

 

“She’s too old for you” Dean returned with dark humour.

 

“Mom!” Robbie wailed.

 

“Anna is made of grace, light and raw power hell you should know that better then anyone” Sam scratched his head “that body isn’t her the vessel she’s wearing might even be dead.”

 

Robbie pulled a face “Yuck” he commented.

 

“Right and remember we don’t know her” Sam added for emphasis “she’s not Castiel.”

 

“Yeah I know” Robbie agreed with a smirked “I don’t want to hold Castiel’s hand or…”

 

Sam jumped in with “Don’t even joke about that Robbie.”

 

“Who says I’m joking” Robbie muttered.

 

“What about the yuck factor?” Sam rolled his eyes a Dean clone was all they needed.

 

To lighten the atmosphere Dean asked “So what do you want to do for your thirteen birthday kill something?”

 

Sam glared at Dean “Or you might want to do something a tad less bloodthirsty.”

 

Robbie thought for a moment “Driving lessons” he said brightly.

 

“Not a chance” the words were out of Sam’s mouth before he could think.

 

Robbie frowned then pouting asked “Why not?”

 

“It’s illegal at your age” Sam spluttered.

 

“That’s never stopped us before” Robbie replied.

 

“Off road lessons” Dean said firmly “you do as you’re told and treat my baby like a lady.”

 

Robbie grinned “I’ll respect her in the morning.”

 

“You damn well better” Dean said half seriously. 

 

“Is there anything else you want” Sam asked resigned to the fact that there would be driving lessons.

 

“A tattoo” Robbie asked hopefully.

 

“Not until you’re sixteen the bangle stays put” Sam was not going to change his mind on this subject.

 

“It’s girly” Robbie protested.

 

“Tough it stays” Sam said without sympathy.

 

The first driving lesson went as well as could be expected. Dean swore his baby went into shock, still a promise was a promise and the lessons would continue.

 

When they arrived back at the motel room Sam handed Robbie a parcel. Which he unwraped carefully, revealing a knife that was beautiful and very old. Its handle was made of ivory worn smooth by use and the blade engraved with symbols, it looked as lethal as the day it was made.

 

“Awesome” Robbie almost whispered.

 

“Look after it and it’ll look after you” Sam smiled.

 

“And this is from Bobby” Dean tossed a small parcel at Robbie who caught it easily. 

 

Gleefully he tore away the paper and asked “What is it?”

 

Dean looked at it “It’s….”

 

Sam made a sound of exasperation “It can’t be that obvious can it?”

 

Robbie put it on the table carefully and continued to stare at it.

 

“It’s a feather” Castiel’s voice made them jump.

 

“Cas” Robbie yelled throwing himself at the angel and hugged him fiercely “you remembered what did you bring me?” He asked.

 

“My good wishes” but Castiel was reaching into his pocket and brought out a chain made of orange gold.

 

Dean stopped him handing it to Robbie “That doesn’t bind him in anyway does it?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“It is merely a gift a token of affection” Castiel blinked.

 

“Fine” Dean allowed Robbie to take it.

 

“Not to girly for you?” Sam asked.

 

Robbie shook his head “Men wear gold chains, thanks Cas” he added grinning.

 

“The feather?” Dean asked looking at Castiel.

 

“One of Micheal’s I think” Castiel gazed at the small black feather that was attached to a piece of red silk lying innocently on the table.

 

“It’s a bit small does he suffer feather envy?” Dean asked flippantly.

 

Castiel looked up and over to Dean ignored his remark and asked “Where did you get it?”

 

“A birthday present from Bobby” Dean continued with a smirk “heaven knows where he got it from.”


	21. Hes Got  A Type

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

He’s Got A Type

 

“What’s with the feather Bobby” Dean spoke easily into his phone.

 

“Some dunderhead said it came from an angel thought the kid would get a kick out of it” Bobby’s gruff voice was all at once reassuring and calming.

 

“Castiel says its one of Michael’s” Dean told him.

 

“Well I’ll be damned” Bobby was honestly shocked.

 

“Hope not we still need you” Dean pointed out.

 

“No worries I’m hard to kill boy” Bobby sat down.

 

“Anything on Lilith yet” Dean asked.

 

“Her favourite tipple is baby blood and she likes possessing children and teenagers” Bobby scratched his chin.

 

“That’s not much Bobby” Dean mumbled.

 

“I know that boy but a part from being the first she is still only a demon and we know more about her than many of them even if it is almost bugger all” frustration crackled in Bobby’s voice.

 

Robbie entered the room and Dean threw the phone to him “Grandpa Bobby.”

 

The boy’s face lit up “Thanks for the cool present I’ve fixed it to the chain Cas gave me.”

 

“Glad you like it now tell me what you’ve been getting up to kiddo” Bobby’s tone was warm.

 

Later that afternoon Dean and Robbie left Sam to begin his own research on Lilith. They headed towards the nearest diner hungry and not much bothered about finding a healthy option. Once seated they waited for there ordered, Robbie let his eyes drift over the diner dispassionately. 

 

A cheeseburger was placed in front of him and he took a bite out of it. Then continued his idle perusal of the diner and it occupants only for his gaze to come to a sudden halt. A shiver ran through him and Robbie brought his attention back to his cheeseburger abruptly.

 

Curiously Dean searched out what had shaken Robbie so much and grinned when his eyes came to rest on her. The girl was maybe fourteen years old and sitting with what looked to be her parents.

 

Robbie has good taste Dean thought to himself as the girl pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He caught a glimpse of green eyes and freckles as the family made ready to leave the diner.

 

Dean picked up his own cheeseburger bit into it and brought his attention back to Robbie who was now watching the girl leave with her family. 

 

That night Sam and Dean were keeping an eye on a house that they suspected was being used as a vampire nest. They were parked discretely but with a clear view of the house all the waiting was making Dean restless and fidgety. Sam on the other hand was calm and collected.

 

“He’s got a type” Dean announced.

 

“Who?” Sam asked without much interest.

 

“Robbie who else our boy is growing up Sammy” Dean declared.

 

“Thirteen going on thirty” Sam agreed none too seriously.

 

“On his way to fourteen as he might say himself” Dean smirked.

 

“Go on tell me I know you want to” Sam said.

 

“Strawberry blonde, green eyes and freckles” Dean beamed his pleasure at Sam.

 

Sam’s breathe hitched green eyes and freckles? It really did seem that the apple didn’t fall to far from the tree.

 

“You okay it’s a little early for empty nest syndrome” Dean teased.

 

“Jerk” Sam retorted comfortably. 

 

Dean smirked relaxing back into the car seat spreading his thighs “If you feel the need.”

 

Sam reached over and ran his fingers up Dean’s thigh coming to rest over his cock. He squeezed gently feeling the cloth covered flesh twitch and harden beneath his touch.

 

“Still a slut even after all these years Dean” Sam murmured.

 

“What can I say I’m just naturally talented that way” Dean agreed.

 

“Show me” Sam ordered low and needy.

 

Dean sat up and reached for him but Sam leant back “No show me.”

 

“Ah you mean?” Dean grinned.

 

Sam nodded his head face flushed eyes bright.

 

“Sammy, Sammy” using only two fingers Dean pulled down the zip of his jeans and popped the button, slowly he spread the material a part revealing that as usual he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“Ever ready” he murmured cupping himself and looked at Sam.

 

Dean ran a single finger the length of his prick collecting pre cum and brought it to his lips. Lapping at the sticky liquid coating his finger he still kept eye contact with Sam.

 

Casually he stroked his flesh watching Sam watching him. Smirking as his brothers breathing became more rapid and shallow. Dean’s strokes gathered speed and his grasp became tighter and much less gentle. He was rough with himself a little pain taking him higher.

 

Dean whimpered when Sam pushed his damp hand from his cock replacing it with a hot hungry mouth. Sam swallowed as much as he could at the awkward angle he was forced into as above him Dean moaned like a desperate whore.

 

“Gonna, gonna…” the words were hoarse and Dean came groaning “Sammy.”

 

Sam sat up and wiped his mouth he glanced out the car window. A group of teenagers were heading towards the house they were watching.

 

He looked at his brother and said “Put it away Dean we’ve got work to do” Sam opened the car door and got out.

 

Grumbling Dean tucked himself away and followed Sam out the car. 

 

It was only small noise almost a disturbance of the air but it had Robbie blinking his eyes open. With a start he sat up in his bed clutching the sheet to him.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

 

Anna held her hand up “I mean you know harm.”

 

“That wasn’t what I asked” Robbie retorted.

 

“I have a gift for you” she held out a small black feather.

 

When he didn’t take it she placed it on the bed side table “You have grace within” she said quietly then disappeared before he could say a word.

 

For the rest of the night Robbie didn’t sleep so he was watchful and awake when Sam and Dean entered the motel room in the early dawn light. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes and sent them a tired grin.

 

“How did it go?” He asked.

 

“The sons of bitches didn’t stand a chance there headless and hopeless” Dean went to the small fridge and liberated a beer.

 

“They tore up the place some but it went smoothly”Sam sat on the spare bed. 

 

“Quiet night?” Sam asked.

 

“Sorta I had a visitor” Robbie had both of his parent’s attention.

 

“Who” the word dropped into the silence.

 

Robbie looked at Dean and said “Anna she gave me a feather and left.”

 

“She say anything” Sam asked.

 

“Just that she meant me no harm” Robbie bit his lip.

 

“And the feather?” Dean inquired as Robbie’s gaze went to the bed side table.


	22. War And

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

War And ……

 

“Things are on the move Castiel can’t you feel it?” Anna looked expectantly at him.

 

He simply looked blankly at her eager features and turned as if to leave. She grabbed his arm and held on tightly, Castiel pursed his lips and stood still within her grip.

 

“You didn’t really think they’d give up did you?” Anna’s tone was exasperated.

 

“I prayed and hoped” Castiel pulled his arm free.

 

“Pray by all means” Anna’s eyes flashed “but be ready for war.”

 

“There is no war…” Castiel returned.

 

“Your hope is showing” Anna taunted softly.

 

“Except for the one long put in place by our Father” Castiel finished his interrupted sentence.

 

“Heaven and hell Castiel all by his hand and grace do you ever wonder why?” Anna asked.

 

“Never his will is enough” Castiel changed the direction of the conversation with “you gave Robert John a feather.”

 

“I’m a little surprised you haven’t given him one of yours” curiosity was clear in Anna’s voice.

 

“He doesn’t need one from me” Castiel’s tone was bland and them he was gone leaving Anna alone on the desolate road.

 

Then play ground was empty but for the girl from the diner she sat on a swing looking pretty and enticing. Robbie felt his heart beat a little faster at the sight of her.

 

“Hi” he called immediately feeling stupid. 

 

“You were in the diner” she blinked at him “with your Dad.”

 

“Mm yeah” Robbie smiled “want a push.”

 

“Please” she smiled back.

 

Hands sweating a little he took hold of the swing and pulled it back releasing it only to catch it again. The girl’s hair streamed behind her and she laughed. Robbie stepped back and watched as she worked her legs to keep up the momentum. 

 

Long seconds went by and the swing came to halt. She stood up and came towards him a glint in her eyes “That’s an unusual bangle for a boy” she smiled sweetly.

 

“It was a gift” Robbie looked at the bangle feeling a little self conscious.

 

“Its awfully pretty” she was still smiling “can I try it on?”

 

“I don’t take it off” Robbie mumbled remembering the one time he did, though the moon had been worth it.

 

“Not even in the shower?” She teased.

 

“Not even then” Robbie blushed.

 

“I never take this off” she held her hand out showing a ring that looked like it was made of jet and had a dull black sheen to it.

 

“It’s a mourning ring” She told him brightly.

 

“Morning?” Robbie echoed.

 

“No mourning silly people back in the day made jewellery and keepsakes out of dead peoples hair” there was humour in her voice.

 

“That’s super gross” Robbie pulled a face. 

 

“But useful” the temperature dropped and her smile turned cold “they tie the soul to the earthly plane makes the controllable if you know how.”

 

“What are you?” Robbie demanded.

 

“You can either take the bangle off or…” Her smile developed teeth.

 

Robbie reached for his salt spray as a hulking man materialised in front of him. He was sent flying backwards the spray spinning from his grasp.

 

“Get it off him” she ordered the spirit.

 

Robbie scrambled to his feet looking around in panic. A gust of wind slammed into him and he was down again pinned to the ground. 

 

It was a struggle but he managed to start chanting “Oramus le, deus omnipotens” the wind whipping his words away from him.

 

“The bangle” she screamed frantically as the Latin sent shafts of pain through her.

 

“Vivit et regnat in unitate spiritus” tears ran down Robbie’s cheeks and into his mouth.

 

Wind, rain and bone deep cold swirled around him. Yet Robbie could still hear her screams clear as a bell.

 

The silence when it came was sudden and violent. Black smoke poured from her mouth and her body collapsed. No longer held fast Robbie scrambled over to her feeling for a pulse relief flooding him when he found it. His second action was to remove the ring from her finger and shoved it into his pocket. He then sat back on his heels shaking and trying to gather the energy to move. 

 

Robbie realised his phone was ringing and on autopilot he flicked it open and answered it.

 

“Robbie where the hell are you?” Sam demanded angrily. 

 

“Dad” that one word was hard enough to get out.

 

“Take a breath and tell me” Sam made himself sound calm.

 

“She was possessed, she tried to” Robbie pulled in another breath “she waited Grandpa’s bangle.”

 

Sam rather thought whoever she was didn’t so much want the bangle than want it off Robbie’s person. But he didn’t tell his son that and continued to listen. 

 

“She…. It was controlling a ghost” Robbie came to a halt.

 

“Do you know how?” Sam prodded. 

 

“With a ring made from the man’s hair” Robbie stopped.

 

“Where are you?” Sam asked.

 

“The old playground off Main Street” Robbie supplied quickly.

 

“We’re on our way” Sam told him.

 

Once they got the girl back to her parents the three of them returned to the apartment they had on short term lease.

 

“What happened to research at the library?” Sam demanded harshly.

 

“I was on my way there” a stubborn look was on Robbie’s face.

 

“Really?” Disbelief was clear on Sam’s face.

 

“Really” it didn’t look like Robbie was about to back down.

 

“Cut the crap Robert John and moderate that tone” Sam snapped.

 

“Robbie” there was warning in Dean’s tone.

 

“I was just taking a bit of a walk first” Robbie said quietly.

 

“A walk! When you’re told to meet me at the library that is where you go” Sam’s temper flashed in his eyes.

 

“I did nothing wrong it was only a walk for God’s sake” answering temper showed in Robbie’s eyes,

 

Sam’s hand shot out and the sound of the slap was loud in the room.

 

“Robbie I…” Sam darted forward as Robbie stepped back out of reach.

 

“I hate you” Robbie whispered bitterly.

 

“No you don’t” Dean’s calm voice cut through the tension “go and have a shower it’ll help you cool down in all senses of the word.”

 

“I don’t regret helping her” Robbie tossed over his shoulder leaving the room and heading for the bathroom.

 

“I’m turning into Dad” Sam looked miserable.

 

“Dad did have some good points he kept us alive” Dean approached his brother.

 

“We could have lost him” Sam murmured.

 

“But we didn’t Robbie in the shower and the girl is back with her parents” Dean pulled Sam into his arms and kissed him sweet and deep.

 

“Hell Dean” fine tremors ran through Sam “this is our life now always worrying about Rob…”

 

“Stop it Sammy” Dean tightened his hold “Robbie’s a Winchester and he’ll be just fine you’ll see.”

 

“Dad drove me away” Sam buried his face in Dean’s neck.

 

“You wanted a different life Robbie wants to hunt” Dean held Sam at arms length “learning by trial and error is the only way” his lips quirked “he has us Sammy we’ll all be fine.”

 

Dean let go of his brother as Robbie entered the room and approached them stopping in front of Sam “I shouldn’t have been…” his words trailed off and his tone was subdued.

 

“No you shouldn’t have and I shouldn’t have slapped you” Sam returned quietly.

 

“I’m sorry” Robbie’s lip wobbled.

 

“So am I” Sam pulled him into a bone crushing hug as he sniffed.

 

Dean rolled his eyes “Great I’ve always wanted to live with a couple of chicks.”

 

Tears banished and tempers cooled all thoughts turned to the ring. Robbie held it out in his hand palm up and looked expectantly at his parents. Reminding Sam of Frodo urging someone, anyone to take the ring.

 

Dean plucked it from Robbie’s hand “It doesn’t look like much.”

 

“Neither do you” Sam snatched it from Dean’s hand.

 

“Hey!” Dean was indignant.

 

“Look on the bright side at least I’m not going to set you on fire” Sam happily told him.

 

“Oh I don’t know” the words hung in the air suggestively as Dean enjoyed Sam’s blush to the full.

 

Robbie rolled his eyes in a very Dean like way “We’re going to burn it?”

 

“Yep” Sam emptied a metal waste paper bin and threw the ring in it.

 

“Salt” Sam looked at Robbie who ran to the kitchen and brought back a salt shaker.

 

Sam shook a good amount onto the ring than pulled a book of matches from his back pocket. Striking one he dropped it into the bin and the ring went up in flames.


	23. Fucklicious (Not a proper word I know and probably spelt very wrong.)

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Fucklicious (Not a proper word I know and probably spelt very wrong.)

 

Sam had taken Robbie for his yearly dental check up. So Dean was taking his time washing and cleaning his baby. Tee shirt wet and clinging to his torso he wiped over the hood of the Impala straightening up he saw her looking at him as if he were naked.

 

“We never did get to have that angry sex” she was still looking at him in an overly familiar way.

 

“I thought you were in hell” Dean glared she maybe blond with crystal blue eyes now but she was still Bela probably even more so after hell.

 

“I’m a quick study” her eyes went black “how about it Dean do you fancy a quick one?”

 

“I’m not into necrophilia my standards aren’t that low” he hissed.

 

“Think Sammy would fancy a dip then?” She smirked.

 

“You keep away from my brother” Dean took a step closer taking the flask of holy water from his back pocket.

 

“Dean, Dean predicable as ever” her smile was wide.

 

“You were the girl in the playground” it was a statement not a question.

 

“Who else” Bela shrugged “Sammy disposed of Ruby or should that be destroyed. He went all staring eyes and don’t dis the hand,”

 

“No he used her knife on her” Dean gritted out.

 

“Is that what he told you” she was smirking again “it’s a good job your pretty you don’t have much else going for you” her words ended in a scream as the holy water hit her square in the face.

 

“Destiny never changes it just finds another road, another Winchester” Bela snarled then black smoke vomited from her vessels mouth.

 

“Fuck, fuck .fuck” Dean almost choked on the words.

 

It was already dark when Dean returned to the apartment after dropping Robbie off at the cinema. Sam was sprawled in front of the TV with a beer Dean joined him on the sofa with his own beer.

 

“Spit it out” Sam said when the silence went on a couple of minutes to long.

 

Dean did and Sam listened without interruption asking when he had finished “Are you sure.”

 

“Bela’s back and she still thinks I’m fucklicious” Dean replied matter of factly.

 

“Demons lie” Sam snapped back “what did she want or didn’t you ask. “

 

Dean gave him a look “Something about destiny can’t be changed another road another Winchester.” 

 

“Maybe Dad ploughed the fields and scattered” Sam suggested.

 

“Now there’s an image I could do without” Dean complained.

 

“Well he must have done it at least twice” Sam replied enjoying Dean’s discomfort.

 

“Dad sex” Dean shivered “cut it out Sammy your giving me the creeps.”

 

“Ah poor baby” Sam teased.

 

“Bitch” Dean accused.

 

“Jerk” Sam returned then went on more seriously “so its Robbie they’ve got in there sights?”

 

“Yeah they probably think he’s young and pliable” Dean pulled a face.

 

“Quite obviously they haven’t met him” Sam said.

 

“More to the point they haven’t abandoned apocalypse now and I can’t say I’m surprised” Dean frowned.

 

Silence descended again and Dean took a drink of his beer before saying “She told me about Ruby.”

 

“What about Ruby?” Sam asked innocently.

 

“Don’t” Dean demanded and added “were you ever going to tell me?” 

 

“No” Sam said with total honesty.

 

Dean got up from the sofa “I’m going out” Sam didn’t try to stop him.

 

Dean walked towards the diner his hands were in his pockets and he had his head down avoiding all eye contact. Because of this he almost walked into Castiel who automatically steadied him then stepped back.

 

“You are conflicted” the angel stated.

 

Dean glared at Castiel “The apocalypse is still on the table.”

 

“Unfortunately but that is not all that concerns you” Castiel fell into step with Dean and they entered the diner.

 

Seated and with steaming cups of coffee in front of them Dean said “He lied through his teeth he destroyed Ruby with his powers not the fucking knife.”

 

“He saved your son” Castiel said quietly.

 

“Why did he lie to me” Dean demanded.

 

“Only you can answer that” Castiel told him.

 

“Whatever” Dean snapped not wanting to think about it “so the apocalypse?” his tone became questioning.

 

“Things play out the way they must” Castiel informed him.

 

“Robbie’s birth was meant to stop all this crap” Dean fumed.

 

“And it will have faith” Castiel urged.

 

Dean’s responding snort did not surprise Castiel “His birth didn’t mean the end of the fight.”

 

“Now you tell me” sarcasm dripped from Dean’s words.

 

“I thought you already knew” Castiel replied blandly. 

 

“Never mind” Dean sighed with frustration.

 

“You should collect Robbie” Castiel disappeared leaving Dean with two cups of coffee and a frown on his face.

 

It was raining feathers all shades and sheens of black. They covered the ground building up into a thick layer until Robbie was thigh deep in them.

 

“What the fuck” he demanded as they got higher and higher.

 

In a sudden movement his foot went out from under him and he was literally swimming in them. They got into his mouth, ears and clung where they touched. Robbie flayed and kicked tumbling out of his bed waking as he hit the floor. 

 

He sat up muttering “This is so unfunny” he plucked a black feather from his tee shirt then another and another.

 

“Dream, nightmare or vision” he asked himself.

 

Six feathers rested on his palm “I’m going to have one hell of a necklace” he got up and dumped them on the bedside table.

 

As the sun was almost up he desided not to go back to bed. Instead he started his usual work out routine. When his warm up exercises were complete he left the apartment and went for a run. On his return both Sam and Dean were waiting for him along with the new feathers. 

 

“Something to tell us” Dean asked.

 

“After my shower” Robbie made a dash for it.

 

“Not so fast” Sam stopped him “where the hell did these come from?”

 

“I had a whatever” Robbie shrugged “about being buried in feathers and when I woke up they were sticking to my tee shirt.”

 

“Whats with the feathers anyway” Dean asked “I mean there must be something to them.”

 

“They amplify pray to the angel they belong to and call them to the mortals side” Anna intoned quite seriously. 

 

“An angel leash” Dean ignored the fact Anna had just appeared in the room.

 

“Not really being called doesn’t mean we’ll help or that we won’t smite you” Anna said with dark humour.

 

“You gave me a feather” Robbie reminded her.

 

“I want to help you” Anna focused on the boy.

 

“Can you find Lilith?” Robbie held his breath.

 

“Given time yes” Anna promised disappearing before there eyes.

 

“Nice work Robs” Dean didn’t know whether to laugh or cry so he settled for smirking.


	24. In Sickness And In Health

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

In Sickness And In Health 

 

Pain rippled through Dean “Don’t take it off” he ordered Robbie his attention then returning to the demon he spat out “leave him alone you bastard.”

 

“Come, come is that anyway to talk to an old friend” the demon grinned and brought down the knife again and Dean screamed.

 

Robbie’s hand rose and power surged through his body “No!” He yelled and the room began to shake.

 

“Robbie, Robs fuck it wake up” Dean shook his son.

 

Robbie’s mouth fell open “Mom” he moaned.

 

He clutched at Dean “Gonna be sick” he groaned and was all over Dean’s tee shirt.

 

“Sorry” Robbie surged against Dean again vomit and tears soaking into the tee shirt.

 

“It’s okay Robs” Dean held on trying to calm him.

 

When it seemed he had nothing else to bring up Dean let go of Robbie and stripped his tee shirt off throwing it into the bin.

 

He came back from the kitchen with a bowl of warm soapy water and a glass of cool water. He helped Robbie wash his mouth out with the water and then stripped him. Worried by his son’s lack of complaint Dean began to wash him down carefully.

 

“Want to tell me about it” he asked wringing out the cloth.

 

“You were being tortured by a demon” Robbie gulped “your stomach was…” He dry heaved while Dean supported him “he…. he…. Your screams were so loud.”

 

Dean lowered Robbie back onto the pillow and finished cleaning him. Letting him calm down and collect himself he relaxed closing his eyes.

 

“Vision or nightmare?” Dean put the wash bowl out of the way.

 

Robbie’s eyes snapped open “I don’t know” he mumbled “he wanted me to take off the bangle” he looked at the bangle where it rested on his wrist “what’s so special about the damn thing?”

 

“You mean a part from protecting you from being possessed” Dean retorted dryly.

 

“Whats so special about me?” Robbie wanted to know.

 

“You aren’t exactly man born of woman and to top it off you’re a Winchester” Dean remarked not unkindly.

 

“Anna” Robbie bit his lip.

 

“Anna?” Dean questioned.

 

“She said I had grace within me” his tone was almost shameful.

 

“It makes sense I suppose” Dean shrugged “miracle birth I was touched by an angel” he smiled.

 

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Robbie asked curiously.

 

“It’d take to much energy” Dean seemed unconcerned “so when did she tell you this?”

 

“When she gave me her feather” Robbie confessed.

 

“Mm well at least you didn’t tell Cas first” Dean looked sharply at Robbie “you didn’t?”

 

Robbie shook his head “I was ignoring it.”

 

“The Winchester way” Dean smirked tucking the blankets around his son “try and get some sleep” he left taking the glass and bowl with him.

 

Dean sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee as he waited for Sam to return from his job at a local bar. It was just after three when his brother entered the apartment the cool night air following him as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Some bastards have been fucking with his dreams” were the first words out of Dean’s mouth “he threw his guts up.”

 

Without a word Sam turned and left the kitchen Dean looked into his coffee and sighed. Though he could understand his brother needing to see that Robbie was in fact sleeping safely.

 

As soon as Sam opened the bedroom door the rasping of Robbie’s breath hit his ears abruptly. He darted into the room and discovered Robbie had pushed the sheets to the bottom of his bed and was lying face down his fingers twisted in the under sheets.

 

Robbie was practically naked just a pair of boxer briefs covering his modesty. Sweat stood out on his shoulders and back. Sam’s finger tips touched his shoulder the slippery heat a shock to him. He lifted his child from the bed kicking the door open he carried him from the room.

 

“Dean bathroom” he yelled a touch of hysteria in his voice.

 

Dean was at his side in a flash Sam shoved Robbie into his arms and ran the cold tap to fill the bath. The sound of the water was loud in the small room.

 

“Christ he’s burning up” Dean muttered.

 

“Mom…Mom” Robbie’s voice was weak.

 

“Hold on Robs” sweat soaked through Dean’s shirt.

 

The bath half full of water between them they lifted Robbie into it “No” he whimpered limbs jerking at the shock of the cold water.

 

Sam kept an arm around Robbie’s shoulders to keep him from slipping and to stop him from struggling so much. He ended up as wet as his son but grimly held on.

 

The bangle glowed warmly on Robbie’s wrist the skin beneath it red raw and bleeding sluggishly. Dean grabbed a towel and wrenched it from his wrist and threw it into the near by sink.

 

Robbie went limp his eyes rolling back in his head Sam tightened his grip on him “Damn it” he rasped.

 

Dean touched the boys forehead “He’s cooling down lets get him back to the bedroom” he ordered. 

 

Damp and still unconscious Sam dumped Robbie onto his bed. Dean followed them into the room carrying a black marker in his hand. He pushed Robbie onto his front and drew the protection symbol on his bare shoulder blade.

 

“Well that’ll keep him safe for now” Dean grunted tucking the boy back into his bed.

 

“His temperature is still a little high I think one of us should stay with him” Sam pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down.

 

“Coffee?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah sure” Sam replied concentrating on his son.

 

Dean stepped into the kitchen and found Castiel waiting for him “Christ Cas what are you doing here?”

 

“Robbie called out to me” Castiel told him matter of factly.

 

“You didn’t give him a feather” Dean paused “you knew he could angel whisper with those damn feathers didn’t you?” 

 

Castiel looked away and that was answer enough for Dean “Damn it Cas” he said but there was a lack of energy behind the words.

 

When Castiel disappeared Dean wasn’t even surprised he just continued making the coffee. Then he returned to Robbie’s bedroom taking two steaming mugs with him. 

 

“Micheal, Anna who’s are the rest” Sam asked as Dean entered the room.

 

“Gabriel, Joshua, Lucifer…” Castiel stopped in his tracks.

 

As Dean yelled “What the hell” and then said more quietly “Micheal cut his wings off.”

 

“There must be balance” Castiel nodded.

 

“So Robbie can whisper into Lucy’s ear but the bastard can’t come to him” Dean handed one of the mugs to Sam.

 

“Not personally” Castiel hedged.

 

Into the developing silence Sam said “Robbie asked Anna to find Lilith.”

 

“Naturally he is a Winchester” Castiel blinked “she is only a demon when all is said and done.”

 

“Easy for you to say laughing boy” Dean complained.

 

Anna’s appearance in the room startled both Sam and Dean. Though Castiel just glared at his sister but he didn’t move towards her.

 

“When the hell are you angels going to learn to knock” Dean demanded in a plaintive tone.

 

“When you take up morris dancing” she replied coolly stepping towards Castiel “I’ve come to ask my brother for help.”

 

It was Castiel that looked away first “When this is over you will return to heaven for judgement.”

 

“When this world and the Winchesters are safe I will” she told him.

 

“Hell of a loophole that” Sam muttered to Dean.

 

“Pie crust promise” Dean returned licking his lips.

 

Both of the angels ignored there comments still concentrating on each other gravely. Then Castiel relaxed and the tention between them disappeared.

 

“So what happens now?” Dean was talking to thin air both the angels were gone “fuck it” he growled.


	25. Mommas Boy

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Momma’s Boy

 

Robbie swallowed a spoonful of cereal crunching it enthusiastically.

 

“Feeling better?” Sam asked a touch humorously.

 

“Yep” another spoonful disappeared into Robbie’s mouth “what are we doing today?”

 

Sam considered his son for a moment “We’re going back to Bobby’s for a while.”

 

Robbie’s whole face brightened “Great.”

 

“You’ll have to keep a low profile Sam cautioned “Child Services might still be looking for us.”

 

“Easy” Robbie flashed a grin “is Mom checking over the Impala?”

 

“You’re a bit old to be calling him that now don’t you think?” Sam asked softly.

 

“That’s what he is” Robbie looked puzzled.

 

“You’re grown up now and it doesn’t sound right” Sam flushed an unbecoming red feeling like he‘d just kicked a puppy.

 

“Right” Robbie’s eyes turned flinty.

 

“Look he’ll always be your Mom but…” Sam tried to explain.

 

“I said right” Robbie interrupted him “I’ve got some knife practice to do” and he left the room.

 

“Well that went as well as I expected” Sam muttered to himself.

 

They had been travelling for over an hour the atmosphere in the car was icy and silent. Everytime either Sam or Dean said anything to Robbie he just grunted in reply. It was getting on Dean’s nerves and becoming intolerable. He peered at Robbie in the car mirror the boy resembled a small dark thunder cloud radiating hostility. 

 

“You on your period or something” Dean aimed at the boy “thought you’d be pleased to see Bobby after all this time.”

 

Robbie scowled “At least I can still call him Grandpa” he said more to Sam than Dean.

 

Dean shot a confused look at Sam who covered his eyes with one hand and groaned.

 

“Enlighten me” Dean demanded of them both.

 

“I can’t call you Mom any more” Robbie muttered shooting Sam a look of scorn.

 

“Who says” Dean asked.

 

“Him” Robbie scowled at Sam.

 

“A little respect there Robs pull your horns in” Dean retorted mildly then glanced expectantly at Sam “so?”

 

“Robbie’s a teenager now” Sam began.

 

“Well spotted” Dean murmured.

 

“If people hear him calling you Mom it’s going to sound more than odd” Sam finished frowning.

 

“He is my Mom” Robbie protested.

 

“Sam has a point to other people it does sound super pervy” Dean ploughed on even as he blushed “and so do you I am your Mom.”

 

“Do you want me to stop calling you it” Robbie looked very unhappy.

 

“Just use some discretion Robs don’t call me it when your not with family you get the picture?” Dean asked.

 

“So its okay at Grandpa Bobby’s but not so much at a police station” Robbie looked a lot happier.

 

“That’s right” Dean grinned.

 

“Yeah but what do I call you when I can’t call you Mom?” Robbie asked “Dean?”

 

“How about Pops” Sam suggested.

 

“Fine I’ll be discreet” Robbie promised.

 

Dean smirked “Now that’s settled are you two girls going to make up?”

 

Robbie kicked the back of Dean’s seat and Sam just closed his eyes allowing himself to doze. His lips twitching as music flooded the car everything was back to there normal.

 

Bobby returned Robbie’s enthusiastic hug “You’ve grown boy” he told him gruffly.

 

Robbie stepped back “My old room?” He asked picking up his bag.

 

“No you’re in the panic room this time” Bobby replied.

 

Robbie looked at him a little quizzically then said “Cool I’ll unpack then.”

 

“Move I want to talk to the ugly sisters” Bobby was smiling.

 

When they were alone he asked “Are Pixie and Dixie still looking for Lilith?”

 

“Far as we know” Sam supplied.

 

“And if they find her what are your plans?” Bobby fingered his beard.

 

“Ask her to dinner what do you think?” Dean snapped.

 

“Don’t get lippy with me boy” Bobby warned “it’s a relevant question.” 

 

“We’re tired Bobby can’t this wait for the morning” Sam requested.

 

“It could but I thought you might want to hear what I’ve found out” Bobby picked up an obviously old hand bound book.

 

“Go on” Dean told him his eye brow rising.

 

“Myth or legend it has the ring of truth to it” Bobbie opened the book and looked down “it’s only a few paragraphs.”

 

Bobby looked back up “To open Lucifer’s cage sixty six seals need to be broken.”

 

“Whats that to do with Robbie” Sam demanded.

 

“Well Lucifer will need a vessel” Bobbie waited.

 

“That’s not going to happen” Dean growled.

 

“Course not boy” Bobby agreed “anyway it appears Lilith is the last and most important seal as she die’s Lucifer rises.”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck “What happens if we kill her before all sixty six seals are broken?”

 

“Do I look like I know?” Bobby looked every one of his years and very tired as he asked “you willing to risk it boy?”


	26. Beer Bonding

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Beer Bonding

 

“Pretty like your Mommy you’ll be tall just like your Daddy” the tone was sing song and there was an unhealthy glint to her eyes “I could give you the world show you what your cock is for.

 

“Er no thanks per quem redempti sumus” the Latin ran from his lips like water.

 

“Oh honey that won’t work on me” she revealed the brand on her slim wrist “you’ve been dreaming about me, sheets sticky and damp” she smirked “skin flushed and sweaty.”

 

“Wet dreams mean less than nothing” Robbie retorted. 

 

“Sweetness dreams mean everything” her smirk turned into a manic grin.

 

“Don’t call me that” Robbie bit out.

 

“What should I call you Lord, Master oh my Leader” she taunted.

 

“Who are you?” Robbie demanded.

 

“I was his first but you can call me Lilith” she laughed throwing back her head in rapture.

 

Robbie woke with a start sitting up his eyes searched the darkness of the panic room. Shaking he climbed out of bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He knew he was far too old to be climbing into his parent’s bed for comfort. But the temptation to do that was very strong.

 

Without realizing it he had moved from the room and was now standing in front of there bedroom door. Timidly he pushed it open and stood still on the threshold.

 

Feeling ashamed of himself Robbie turned and headed for the kitchen. He was reaching for the kettle when Sam walked in and helped himself to two bottles of beer. He threw one to Robbie with a small smile.

 

“Dad?” Robbie looked at Sam as if he’d grown another head.

 

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth” Sam popped the cap off his beer “you look terrible want to tell me about it?”

 

“Lilith hijacked my dream” he muttered and popped the cap on his own beer “She offered me sex and power I think.”

 

For a moment Sam sat there in silence “Well fuck” he said and took a deep pull on his beer.

 

“I’m afraid” Robbie’s voice had dropped and he wasn’t looking at Sam.

 

Sam placed his beer on the table “Get used to it Robbie trouble follows everywhere you know that.”

 

“But this trouble is aimed at me” Robbie muttered.

 

“Yes” Sam confirmed.

 

“Do I want to know?” Robbie gulped his beer.

 

Sam sat back in his chair and studied Robbie “You need to” he picked at the label on his beer “there’s a handful of demons trying to raise Lucifer.”

 

Robbie sat there his belief in his own indestructibility obvious to see “Whats that to do with me?”

 

“It seems you are his vessel” Sam told him calmly.

 

“I wouldn’t….” Robbie’s hand went to his necklace a feather brushing his palm. 

 

“I never thought different” Sam assured him “according to Bobby sixty six seals need to be broken before…”

 

Robbie jumped in “Lucifer rises.”

 

“That’s right and whats more Lilith is the last and most important seal” Sam sipped his beer.

 

“So Lilith is both leading the charge to free Lucifer and his means of escape” Robbie looked at Sam.

 

“Told you our boy was bright” Dean strolled into the kitchen pinched what was left of Robbie’s beer and drained it.

 

“Mom!” Robbie complained indignantly.

 

“Your nowhere near twenty one so shut it” Dean turned to Sam humour in his eyes “corrupting a minor” he tutted and shook his head.

 

“If you two have finished bonding” Dean looked at Robbie expectantly and he scrambled to his feet calling his goodnights behind him as he left.

 

“Beer really?” Dean sat down.

 

“You gave me my first beer when I was ten” Sam retorted.

 

“Whatever” was Dean’s only response.

 

“He’s had a visit from Lilith” Sam told him.

 

“Damn it” Dean forcefully tossed the beer bottle into the bin and leaned against the counter.

 

“Offering him sex with a side order of power” Sam went back to picking the label off his beer bottle.

 

“You could destroy her like you did with Ruby” it wasn’t a question and Dean looked quite serious.

 

“I could in fact it would be a pleasure” Sam confirmed.

 

“When Castiel and Anna have found the bitch that’s what you’re going to do with my blessing” Dean paused “as long as all sixty six seals aren’t broken Robs should be safe in my opinion for what its worth.”

 

Sam smiled “It’s family first all the way Dean we’ll get that bitch if I have tap the powers of hell to do it.”

 

“Let’s hope that won’t be necessary” but it was noticeable that Dean didn’t disagree.

 

The next day Castiel turned up while Dean was cleaning there guns at the kicthen table. He looked down cast even for him.

 

“She is always one step a head of us” he said almost mournfully.

 

“Where’s your partner in crime?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel frowned “Anna is not my partner.”

 

“Just tell me Cas” Dean said.

 

“She is in Europe chasing a sighting of Bela” Castiel revealed.

 

“Lilith paid Robbie a visit last night it’s a pity there isn’t a way to trace her through these dreams” Dean commented picking up another gun.

 

“It would be useful” Castiel conceded.

 

“Do we know how many of the seals have been broken” Dean looked at Castiel.

 

“I believe it is under twenty” Castiel moved uncomfortably “she seems to be concentrating on the older civilizations Egypt, Greece, India…”

 

“I get the picture places we’d have trouble getting to even if we wanted to” Dean grunted.

 

“I will continue my seach” with those words Castiel disappeared.


	27. Perchance To Dream

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Perchance To Dream

 

Robbie opened his eyes and sat up in bed, a flicker of annoyance complete with a flash of disgust went through him when he realized he was dreaming.

 

“I’m already sick of this” he said out loud as Lilith slinked up to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m only just starting baby” she replied her smile was all teeth.

 

“I don’t think so” Robbie’s hand went to his necklace in a casual manner.

 

“Really? You’re just a child a powerful brat to be sure but still so very young” she taunted.

 

“Old enough to deal with you” his free hand shot out and grabbed her nearest wrist.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Outrage and anger ripped through her “it’s not possible” she gasped in realization.

 

“Nothing is impossible if you want it bad enough” Robbie searched deep within his essence releasing his power and letting rise through him like a tidal wave.

 

He broke out of his sleep surging upwards dragging Lilith with him. Dream solidifying into flesh she hit the floor of the panic room growling and screaming. Robbie sprang up and was out of the room in a matter of seconds running straight into Bobbie who had come to investigate what all the noise was about.

 

Bobby caught him by the shoulders and steadied him “Hold your horses boy where’s the fire?” He demanded.

 

“I got her! I got her!” Robbie babbled.

 

“Got who?” Bobby asked.

 

“Lilith she’s trapped in the panic room” Robbie was shaking.

 

“If that’s a joke boy its in damn poor taste” Bobby growled.

 

“I can prove it” Robbie turned and led Bobby back to the panic room.

 

“Jesus” Bobby exclaimed.

 

“Not even close” Lilith snarled.

 

“What the….” Marked Dean’s arrival with Sam at his shoulder.

 

“What did you do?” Sam directed at Robbie frowning.

 

“She hijacked my dream again so I…” he paused to gather his thoughts “I think I pulled her back with me when I woke up.”

 

“Dean can you take Robbie to the living room” Sam’s eyes never left Lilith.

 

“You’ll be okay?” Dean asked.

 

Sam nodded “Bobby’s here.” 

 

“Get the kid out of the line of fire Dean” Bobby backed up Sam.

 

“Come on Rob’s its time for you to taste your second beer” Dean ordered.

 

“But I can help” Robbie protested.

 

“Leave it to Sam and Bobby” Dean gave Robbie a gentle push to get him moving.

 

“Don’t be so mean Mom” Lilith smiled widely.

 

“See you in hell Lilly” Robbie scowled at her.

 

Dean grabbed his arm “Come on you” he dragged Robbie along with him this time.

 

“Ruby” Sam said out of nowhere “threatened my family.”

 

“That just proved you are one of us” Lilith hissed obviously remembering the demons fate.

 

“I’m on a free pass” Sam continued casually.

 

“I’m locked in this meat suit there’s nothing can get me out” she told him smugly.

 

“It doesn’t matter for what I have in mind” Sam’s face was blank.

 

“Welcome to the dark side we have baby blood” she sniggered.

 

Sam ignored her taunting with great ease “Any final words?”

 

“You don’t have it in you” the smirk on her face made her look ugly.

 

“If he doesn’t I do” Bobby growled.

 

“You old man hold less significance than a fly” Lilith’s words came to a halt and turned into a scream as Sam’s power hit her square in the chest.

 

“Just more proof” she gasped slumping to her knees “it’s all such a waste.”

 

Panting Lilith stared at Sam “What a vessel you would have made” more of Sam’s power struck her and she went flying backwards landing in a heap.

 

Sam stepped over the threshold and into the panic room Bobby at his back. They both stared down at Lilith with distaste. 

 

Slowly she lifted her head a harsh laugh poured from her mouth along with a stream of blood “Finish it” the words bubbled from her lips.

 

“From your lips to my ear” Sam’s smile wasn’t pleasant.

 

His power filled and haloed Lilith’s body leaking pure white brilliance out of her eyes and mouth. Burning away the demon until not even ashes would remain of its vessel. 

 

The man smiled as he appeared in the living room “You are a gifted child Robert John.”

 

He moved towards them “Not so fast” Dean warned a gun appearing in his hand.

 

“You are safe I mean you know harm” the tone of his voice had a lilt to it.

 

“Another frigging angel” Dean muttered resignedly Sam and Bobby appeared behind the man causing him to move forward.

 

“Who the hell are you and what do you want” Bobby demanded he was less then happy with trespasser.

 

“Sam Dean your son is truly gifted” the stranger commented ignoring Bobby.

 

“That’s nice to know” Dean snarked “now answer the questions.”

 

“My name is Michael” he looked expectantly at Dean.

 

“You’re not supposed to come unless called by Robbie” Sam gestured to his son.

 

“While it is true he didn’t call me I still felt the tug of him using my power” Michael shifted on his feet.

 

“The necklace boosted his whatever” Dean said.

 

“Your son is powerful but he’s not that powerful” Michael said seriously “he drew power primarily from me through my feather on his gold chain.”

 

“Do you want it back?” Robbie asked.

 

“Keep it you were meant to have the feather” Michael smiled at the boy.

 

Michael addressed the four of them “You have all done very well.”

 

“I can hear a but coming on” Dean said a little bitterly.

 

Michael continued ignoring his remark “With Lilith destroyed and the apocalypse mostly over there is still a loose end that may eventually be cause for concern.”

 

“Bela” Sam got there first.

 

“Can’t you take her out?” Dean asked with little hope.

 

“This is mortal business it’s not for angels to interfere in” Michael said quietly.

 

Dean let out a bark of laughter “Then why are you here?”

 

“My Father has a reward for your family” Michael’s eyes landed on Sam.

 

“This can’t be good” Dean muttered.

 

“Samuel the choice is yours our Father will remove the taint from your blood along with your unasked for powers if you wish it.”

 

Sam mouth dropped open in shook but before he could say anything Dean did “Do it” he ordered.

 

“It is not your choice well Samuel do you want to be made anew?” Michael looked as if he already knew the answer.

 

“No” Sam wouldn’t look at Dean as he replied “I don’t.”

 

Dean exploded “What the fuck is wrong with you…..” With a single glance from Michael he was struck dumb.

 

“This is me” Sam stumbled over his words “and how would I protect my family?”

 

“Like any other mortal I would imagine” there was no sorrow in Michael’s tone just resignation then he disappeared

 

“You complete dick” Dean yelled at Sam landing a solid punch to his jaw.

 

He left his brother sprawled on the floor clutching his throbbing jaw. The living room remained quiet as they heard him drive away.


	28. Should Have Could Have

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Should Have Could Have

 

Dean drove until he was in danger of falling asleep at the wheel. Then pulled into a motel and got a room barely noticing the receptionists inviting smile.

 

The door closed behind him Dean swung his fist at its wooden frame. Pain shot through his hand and up his arm he stumbled backwards swearing long and loud.

 

Dean cradled his bruised and battered hand “Fuck it” he grumbled moving his fingers cautiously.

 

“Was it helpful?” Castiel asked with bland concern.

 

“In the moment” Dean couldn’t even manage surprise at the angel’s appearance.

 

“Sam is worried about you” Castiel reached out and took hold of Dean’s hand healing the recent damage calmly. 

 

“We should be celebrating” Dean pulled his hand free from Castiel’s.

 

“Lilith? Yes it is good that she is dealt with” Castiel agreed satisfaction in his tone.

 

“That as well” Dean’s smile wasn’t pretty.

 

“You should return to your family” Castiel looked uncomfortable but resolute “they need you.”

 

“I needed Sam to make the right choice” Dean’s tone was confused and hurt.

 

“He did for him” Castiel looked less sure.

 

“You wouldn’t have made that choice hell I wouldn’t have for that matter” Dean snapped.

 

“Do you love your brother?” Castiel asked.

 

“What sort of question is that?” Dean demanded.

 

“What about your son?” Castiel continued “running away isn’t the answer.”

 

“It worked for Sam” the words felt petty even as they left his mouth.

 

“You are not your brother” Castiel told him.

 

“No just his keeper” Dean spat out.

 

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way” Castiel waited.

 

“It sucks being responsible” Dean complained tiredly “I’ll head back in the morning” the look on Castiel’s face had him adding “I’m not leaving my baby.”

 

“I can transport both you and the Impala” Castiel offered.

 

“Not on your sweet life my baby’s sensitive” Dean told him, it didn’t stop Castiel reaching out a hand and Dean was back at Bobby’s swearing up a storm. 

 

“Damn it boy you nearly gave me a heart attack” Bobby accused gruffly.

 

“Blame Castiel” Dean went to the kitchen window and sighed when he saw the Impala safely parked.

 

“Where is he?” Dean didn’t need to name him.

 

“There on a grocery run” Bobby handed Dean a beer “you done sulking?”

 

Dean frowned “You make me sound petty.”

 

“Aren’t you being?” Bobby replied “You didn’t even give him a chance to explain.”

 

“What’s to explain he could be clean now” Dean frowned.

 

Robbie’s voice cut through the air as the front door opened “We should go find him.”

 

“We’re staying where he can find us for now” Sam’s irritated tone made it obvious this argument had been going on for a while.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked on seeing Dean his tone angry hiding all his relief.

 

“I can always leave again” Dean made to move but Sam darted forward stopping him. 

 

“No you don’t” he ordered shoving Dean backwards. 

 

“Try that again and I’ll deck you….” Bobby got between the two of them.

 

“You two want to fight go a head I’m taking Robbie out for a hamburger” Bobby snapped.

 

All eyes fell on Robbie who was carefully not looking at either of his parents “Come on boy I’ll spring for a milkshake as well” he hustled Robbie out of the room and house.

 

When they were alone Dean asked “Why Sammy?”

 

“I wouldn’t be me” Sam replied quietly.

 

“Bullshit” Dean said loudly.

 

“You wouldn’t recognize what was left” Sam went on stubbornly “I’m all I know.”

 

“You think too much” Dean exclaimed “always have.”

 

“I’m not going to change my mind” Sam was almost pouting.

 

“Stubborn bastard” Dean muttered “I don’t like it.”

 

“I’m not asking you to” Sam snapped.

 

“Fucking bitch” Dean shot back.

 

“More like top dog” Sam returned but he looked uncomfortable.

 

“I’m never going too agreed with your decision” Dean said flatly.

 

“I can live with that” Sam told him.

 

“It’s a fucking fait accompli now we’re stuck with it” Dean breathed in deeply.

 

“You going to run again?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“No that’s your speciality” Dean said without heat and the subject was closed as much as it could be.


	29. Hide Come Seek

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Hide Come Seek

 

“She gave me the slip” Anna looked apologetic “changed vessels and disappeared.”

 

“Great wonderful” Dean groaned.

 

“She’s scared and on the run” Castiel murmured “and she is right to be.”

 

“What good is that if we can’t find her” Dean snapped.

 

“She will surface sooner or later” Castiel told him.

 

“Do we twiddle our thumbs mean while?” Sam asked.

 

“Carry on with your life, carry on with your work” Castiel advised seriously “Anna and I will begin searching again.”

 

With that agreed the angels left them alone, deflated they climbed back into the Impala “We’ll start our own search” Sam told Dean.

 

“Robs can stay with Bobby” Dean decided.

 

Sam nodded “We can work a few simple jobs while we look.”

 

“Any ideas where to start?” Dean asked.

 

“Not one” Sam admitted.

 

Needing to do something Dean started the car “Anything else?”” He asked.

 

“Vengeful spirit” Sam offered.

 

“Better break the news to Robbie” Dean flicked the tape on and music flooded the car.

 

“You’re staying and that’s an end to it” Sam said.

 

“If you’re going after Bela I want to be there” Robbie retorted hotly.

 

“Well we don’t always get what we want you’re staying with Bobby and that’s final” Dean said sharply.

 

“There’s nothing to do” Robbie whined.

 

“Read a book broaden your mind” Sam advised picking up his bag.

 

Dean was already moving towards the door he nodded goodbye to Bobby and left Sam to deal with super brat. Sometimes being a parent sucked he thought to himself climbing into the Impala.

 

“Mind Bobby and stay out of sight Child Services remember?” Sam gave Robbie a hard look.

 

“I know” he replied sullenly. 

 

“Just behave” Sam ordered.

 

“I’ll help Grandpa with the cars” Robbie looked happier.

 

“No driving you’re still not legal” Sam said sternly. 

 

“It’s off road” Robbie protested.

 

“I don’t care no driving or I’ll have Bobby lock you in the panic room” Sam didn’t look like he was joking.

 

There was a honk of a car horn and before Robbie could answer him Sam was gone.

 

The vengeful spirit dealt with Dean finished cleaning his gun as he waited for Sam to return with there food. Three days out and they still had no idea where to start with finding Bela. It didn’t help that Castiel and Anna hadn’t been in touch that only meant they weren’t having any success either.

 

Dean looked up from his gun to find Castiel looking at him mournfully “Think of the devil” he muttered to himself.

 

“I have news” Castiel announced.

 

“Spill it” Dean said giving the gun a final rub with the cloth and putting it down.

 

“Spill what?” Castiel looked confused.

 

“The news” Dean said.

 

“Oh yes Bela is in Lawrence every lead points there” Castiel said obediently.

 

“Lawrence!” Dean couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“Beginnings and ends Dean” Castiel said quietly.

 

“Or just plain dumb luck” came the retort.

 

“You and Sam will deal with her?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah sure we’ve nothing else scheduled after all” Dean’s tone was very dry.

 

“I will leave it in your hands then I must speak with Anna” Castiel disappeared.

 

Minutes later Sam came back to the motel room with there food. Dean told him about the new development and they ate silently for a while. They didn’t feel uncomfortable though there blood sang with what was to come.

 

“Do you want to leave tonight?” Sam finally asked.

 

“No the morning is soon enough” Dean told him.

 

“In that case I’ll clear these things away while you have a shower” the actions followed the words “and leave some hot water for me.”

 

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Dean went and got his shower without complaint. The water was wonderfully hot and even the pressure was good. Hair washed and feeling like a new man he came out of the bathroom to find Sam waiting for him a playful smile on his lips.

 

“There‘s some hot water left” he smiled back.

 

“Maybe later” Sam walked over to him “but first” he tugged at the towel fastened around Dean’s hips and sank to his knees.

 

Sam nuzzled at Dean’s cock, making his brother’s breath catch in the back of his throat. Warm wet tongue bathed velvet skin while a hand sneaked between Dean’s thighs fingers brushing his sensitive balls.

 

Dean groaned spreading his legs to give Sam more room grunting when the fingers gently rolled his balls within there fragile sack.

 

Sam continued to suckle Dean’s cock loving the salty heaviness on his tongue. Groaning round the fullness of his mouth and trying to shallow more.

 

“Sam” he was ignored with practised ease “Samee” Dean tugged at his brother’s hair.

 

Sam leaned back reluctantly letting Dean’s cock slip from his mouth, his lips swollen, eyes glassy and dazed. Lost in his need waiting for Dean to command him.

 

“Let’s take this to the bed” Dean suggested.

 

Sam was on his feet and dragging him towards the bed in a second. A push sent him tumbling on to it knocking the breath from him lungs. Uncaring Sam blindly crawled on top of Dean while still fully clothed using his thighs to spread Dean’s.

 

“Fuck you weigh a ton” Dean grouched drawing in much needed air.

 

“You love it” Sam countered grinding down the friction of his clothes forcing a breathy groan from Dean.

 

“To many fucking clothes” he grabbed Sam shoulders and rolled them over.

 

Sat comfortably on Sam’s thighs Dean looked down and bounced playfully “Right where you belong” he began peeling Sam’s shirts from him.

 

Sam helped him as best he could and he was quickly naked from the waist up. Dean leant forward and kissed him deeply and sweetly.

 

A finger rubbed over Sam’s hard nipple “Should get these pierced” Dean muttered “hang a chain between them.”

 

Sam whimpered “I could do it” Dean licked the brown nub “sterilize the needle push it through your flesh penetrate you, lick away the blood and tug on the ring with my teeth.”

 

“Holy mother of ….” the words became a groan as Dean ripped down Sam’s zip and flicked the button open on his jeans.

 

“Can I fuck you please” Dean whispered feathering kisses all over Sam’s face.”

 

“So polite” Sam grinned “fuck me babee!”

 

They scuffled and bounced on the bed getting rid of the rest of Sam’s clothes. Ending with him face down on the bed giggling in a totally manly way with Dean draped over him.

 

Happily Dean licked and nibbled his way across Sam’s broad shoulders. Taking a detour to kiss his way down his spine, hands roaming where they liked searching out sensitive places to lavish attention on.

 

“Move it Dean” Sam demanded his voice unsteady.

 

“Where’s the stuff?” Dean muttered distractedly. 

 

“Bag” Sam supplied.

 

Dean lifted himself from Sam and scrambled for the bag tipping it up so it content landed on the floor scattering in all directions. He spied the lube and grabbed it up from the worn carpet then headed back to the bed.

 

“No condom?” Sam looked over his shoulder.

 

“Just me in the flesh” Dean twisted the cap off the tube and slapped Sam’s bottom “raise that perky ass Sammy.”

 

Grumbling Sam knelt up leant forward and buried his face in his arms “Any time your ready asshole.”

 

Smirking Dean dropped the lube and pulled Sam’s cheeks a part licking lightly over the puckered hole hidden between them.

 

A squeak escaped from Sam and he jerked within Dean’s firm grasp. Unconsciously he shivered which only encouraged Dean to continue with his explorations lapping and teasing the sensitive flesh.

 

“Please” Sam wailed.

 

“Sh…sh Sammy” Dean soothed letting himself have one last quick lick.

 

He then picked up the lube coated his fingers and began to stretch the relaxed muscle letting his fingertips brush Sam’s sweet spot every so often. 

 

After wiping his fingers clean on the bed spread Dean positioned himself carefully “Sammy?”

 

“Stick it in” He was ordered.

 

“Romance isn’t dead while you’re still breathing Sammy” Dean steadily pushed in as ordered.

 

Sam groaned his body arching under Dean’s “Fill me….” he moaned “so full.”

 

“Needy bitch” Dean’s words were fond and gruff.

 

Then neither of them had the breath or inclination to carry on talking for sometime.


	30. Loose Ends And A Gift That Will Keep on Giving

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

 

Loose Ends And A Gift That Will Keep on Giving

 

The world could never know how much Dean loathed Lawrence, driving in its streets made him irritable and tense. Even if there was a solid reason to be there nothing could make him like it. Sam on the other hand was at ease Lawrence didn’t seem to effect him at all.

 

“This place gives me the creeps” Dean broke the silence in the car.

 

Sam looked at him “Get this over with and we’ll never have to come back again.”

 

“Good you have arrived” Castiel’s voice came from the back seat.

 

“Where is she?” Sam turned around and looked at him.

 

“Bela is hiding in a derelict house near Stull cemetery” Castiel told him without blinking.

 

“Does she know we’re here” Dean questioned.

 

“This I do not know maybe…” Castiel’s words came to a halt.

 

“We need a plan” Sam said just to fill the building silence.

 

“We’ve more than likely got surprise on our side lets go get the bitch” Dean burst out.

 

That was how half an hour later they were walking through Stull cemetery. Heading towards the back of the lone house that used to be the home of the cemetery keeper. Dean’s hand went inside his shirt fingers caressing Ruby’s knife. Sam was walking a little a head of him keeping a watchful eye out.

 

The fence lay rotten and broken on the ground they stepped over it only stopping at the back door. Sam gun in hand nodded to Dean who pushed the door cautiously. It swung open and they exchanged a look Dean then led the way in. Dust, dirt and cobwebs greeted them, Sam muffled a sneeze.

 

Quietly and efficiently they searched the lower floor rooms before climbing the stairs to the second floor. From the top of the stairs Dean could see an open door he motioned for Sam to hang back.

 

Dean approached the doorway looking around it carefully “At last” a woman turned from the glassless window and looked directly at him “my prince has come.”

 

“Never in you bitch” Dean threw back stepping into the room.

 

“Now, now I’m playing nice Deanie so return the compliment” Bela chided. 

 

Dean snorted “This isn’t any sort of game.”

 

“Dean sweetheart as usual so perfectly well balanced a chip on both shoulders” Bela smirked “shall we talk terms sweetie?”

 

“You want to surrender?” Dean asked lips quirking when she flinched.

 

“Darling I never surrender” Bela’s tone was all seduction. 

 

“That’s what we thought” Sam stepped into the room.

 

“He must be such a disappiontment to you Dean” she flicked a finger at Sam “all that hard work for so little in return” her grin was nasty “I mean you even had to carry the child.”

 

A surge of power combined with a swift movement of air and Bela found herself slammed into a wall. Dust and dirt rained down on her causing her to splutter and cough. She hung there like a rag doll eyes blazing staring at Sam.

 

“She’s all yours Dean” Sam coldly returned her stare.

 

“Terms Sam” she licked her lips “it would be handy having some one on the inside.”

 

“If we could trust you” Dean walked towards her “which we can’t.”

 

Dean placed a hand against the wall near Bela’s head “Why don’t you smoke out sweetheart?” There eyes met “Locking yourself in can be so stupid so risky” he leaned away from her withdrawing the knife from his shirt. 

 

“I can be useful Dean” her mouth went wide as Bela lit up from the inside out as he rammed the knife deeply into her chest and twisted the blade.

 

Time seemed to stop as Dean continued putting pressure on the knife long after he needed to. Sam clasped his arm and leant in close his body shielding him protectively. 

 

“It’s done its over” Sam whispered.

 

“It’s never over” Dean’s tone was bitter.

 

“It's over” Sam persisted “its time to go back to what we’re good at killing things and helping people.”

 

Dean released his hold on the knife and for a second Bela’s vessel obscenely hung there. Then it fell heavily the knife slicing sickeningly through flesh and bone. Both of them jumped out of the way as it hit the floor wetly.

 

A look of distaste on his face Dean turned back to the wall and pulled the knife from it. He stepped over the corpse and followed Sam from the room.

 

“It’s over” Castiel told Anna.

 

“This part of there destiny is complete” Anna agreed.

 

“You promised” Castiel almost accused.

 

“The Winchester’s will always attract trouble, will ever be in danger” Anna’s eyes flashed “until they are granted rest by one who is more powerful than either of us.”

 

She reached out and touched Castiel’s cheek “I will not desert them” she smiled sadly and disappeared.

 

Castiel stood there silently staring into space until a very slight smile curled the edges of his lips and he to vanished.

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

“I have a gift for you” Castiel announced an air of pleasure surrounded him.

 

Dean moved uneasily not trusting Castiel’s mood “No thanks give Sammy it.”

 

“His blood precludes him this honour” Castiel told him as his hand landed on Dean’s stomach, it burned through cloth until it met flesh branding a hand print into Dean’s fluttering stomach muscles.

 

“Jesus Cas” Dean toppled over but Castiel was there to catch him.

 

“Blessed is the protector and his mate there bloodline will thrive and there journey will continue” both Castiel and Dean disappeared.

 

Dean woke slowly his body heavy and his senses dull. He blinked his eyes open and licked his dry lips, shifting a little he tried to clear his throat.

 

In a rush of movement Sammy was at his bedside “You’re awake” he blurted.

 

“Where is he?” Dean demanded hoarsely.

 

“Where’s who?” Sam asked more calmly.

 

“The winged wonder” Dean struggled to move into a sitting position.

 

Helping him Sam shrugged “Not here” the look on Dean’s face had him adding “he said he’d be back tomorrow for the birth of our daughter.”

 

“I’m going to kill the bastard” Dean groaned painfully, Sam thrust an empty waste paper bin at him just in time as he vomited violently.

 

“I’m going to pluck out his feathers and bake him in a pie” Dean studied Sam over the bin “stop grinning you freak” he ordered weakly.

 

Sam took no notice and told him “Have a shower, brush your teeth and I’ll go get you something to eat” he left the room still grinning.

 

Dean yelled after him “You bring milk and crackers and you’ll be wearing them.” 

 

Thirty six hours later Castiel pulled from Dean’s body a beautiful baby girl who screamed her displeasure at the world. She only calmed down when Dean held her to his breast. Where she happily latched on to a nipple and suckled contentedly her eyes closing.

 

“Mary Jess Winchester” Dean murmured eyes fixed on Sam and waiting.

 

“Mary Jess” Sam smiled “its suits her” his eyes were bright with tears but they didn’t fall.

 

Hours later Dean woke up to find Robbie looking down at Mary who was lying in her cradle. On his face was mixture of emotions, his body held still and stiff.

 

“What do you think?” Dean asked getting comfortable in the bed.

 

“She’s a girl” Robbie continued to look down at the baby “girls can’t hunt” his tone was questioning rather than stating.

 

“Mary can do anything she’s a Winchester” Dean told him.

 

“But she’s a girl” Robbie repeated “I’ll always have to look after her.”

 

“Your sister will surprise you and it’s your duty to look after her” Dean said firmly.

 

“Like you with Dad” Robbie asked brightly.

 

“Yes but more so Mary really is a girl” Dean smirked.

 

“She’s so small” he looked at Dean for permission when he nodded Robbie lifted the baby from the cradle.

 

He held her awkwardly “Hi there Mary” she sighed sleepily little fingers brushing his cheek “she likes me” an amazed grin spread over his face.

 

“Whats not to like you’re her big brother” Dean smirked.

 

“I’m going to look after her” Robbie’s tone was awed “I’ll teach her to hunt and everything” he gazed down at her totally absorbed.

 

“You’ll be an awesome big brother” Dean agreed smiling.

 

“What if she doesn’t want to hunt?” Sam made it known that he was leaning in the doorway.

 

“She will” Robbie said resolutely “won’t you Mary May” he teased the baby smiling.

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks but said nothing, there children would have each other and hopefully that would be enough. But for now the Winchester family had a life to live and happy ever after would have to take care of itself.

 

 

The End


End file.
